Year One
by karmafalling
Summary: Year One at Hogwarts for Lily, James, Sirius, and all their friends.
1. Prologue Part 1

'**Ello! This is my first FF, so don't be too mean. Please read, review, etc., etc. Also, if anyone is interested in helping me out…I'm far too modern and American. And I'm really not all that modern or American; this just happens to be a British story that takes place before I was born. No biggie. :P Also…I was going to jump right into Hogwarts, but I kinda wanted to explore Lily's relationship with her sister. Tell me watcha think! I was planning on one more chapter of this nonsense, which would include the train ride, and then everything would be magical. Thoughts?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I don't own any of the characters. (Actually, I'm gonna claim Jeannette, since I bothered to give her a name.) And I will have OC's later. Like, far too many. Watch out.**

**Prologue**

Lily Evans was sitting in her room, curled up with a book, as she listened to her sister arguing with her parents downstairs. Tuney had wanted to go someplace with her friends, and their mother had refused. Now, she had apparently asked again, and been shot down.

Lily smiled to herself. While she didn't _love_ all the fighting, she had to admit that she did admire Tuney's ability to fight for the things she wanted. It would be nice for her to lay off once in a while, but that was just the way Tuney was. She pushed the thought out of her mind, and returned to her book.

A second later, Tuney burst into her room, looking angry and breathless. "Come on, Lily. Quit reading that stupid book. We're going out."

Lily looked up. "Hi, Tuney! Where are we going?"

"Nowhere special," her older sister replied, rolling her eyes. "Mum won't let me _do_ anything, remember?"

"Alright," Lily agreed, putting her book down, as requested, and following her sister out the front door.

"Mum, I'm taking Lily to the playground! Be back in an hour!"

"Alright, sweetheart. Be careful!"

"Whatever," said Petunia, rolling her eyes.

They walked out the door, and Lily stayed quiet, until they started going down a different road than usual. "Tuney, we're going the wrong way!"

"Shut up, no we're not."

"But this isn't the way to the playground!"

"Exactly." The reply was sharp, and Lily looked down and resolved to stay quiet until they got home.

Petunia sighed and looked at her sister. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood. I didn't mean to snap." Lily looked up and smiled, positively beaming at her sister. "Just…don't embarrass me when we get there, ok?" Lily nodded at her older sister, before skipping down the pavement, smiling. Petunia sighed, before walking quickly after her younger sister.

Finally, they reached a house near the end of the street, and Petunia stopped.

"This is where we're going?" asked Lily.

"Yes," Petunia replied. "Just...stay quiet, and don't touch anything."

Lily agreed at once, her face beaming as she skipped up the sidewalk to the door. Petunia smiled briefly, and followed. She knocked on the door, and heard bustling around from inside immediately. The door flew open, revealing a bunch of giggling girls about Petunia's age.

"Petunia's here!" one of them cried. "And_, oh!_ She's brought Lily!"

That news seemed to draw out even _more_ giggling girls, who quickly pulled both sisters through the front door and into the living room.

Soon after their arrival, Lily and Petunia were both comfortably settled on the couch with the rest of the girls. Jeannette was braiding Lily's hair, and absolutely gushing over how _'cute' _Lily was.

Petunia loved her sister. She loved spending time with her, and talking to her, but she knew how much her friends _adored_ having Lily to treat like their own personal doll. She knew her sister was "cute", but that really didn't excuse treating her like an object. The problem was, she tended to get upset with Lily when her friends did this, which just made matters worse, as Lily was, apparently, "even more adorable when she pouted."

After quite a while of sitting and watching her younger sister be fawned over, Petunia made up an excuse, saying that Lily had to be home by a certain time. The girls all protested, but eventually, Lily and Petunia left, and headed home.

Then Petunia realized a problem. Because the girls had been using Lily as their doll, her hair was done up in a million different ways, with braids, and flowers, and anything else you could think of. Her mother wasn't stupid, she knew that; if she came home with Lily looking this way, they would both be in trouble.

Thinking quickly, Petunia got a plan together, and smiled down at her sister. "Lily?" she asked.

"Yes, Tuney?" her sister questioned.

"Did you want to go to the playground after all?" Petunia said carefully, watching her sister's face light up and break into a smile.

"Yes, yes, yes! Absolutely! Let's go!" Lily took off running, pulling her older sister behind her in the direction of the playground.

Petunia was about to scold her, but thought better of it. _'Let her have her fun_,' she thought to herself.

When they reached the playground, Lily headed right to the swings and jumped on the nearest one. Worried, Petunia ran over, sitting on the swing next to her sister.

"Sweetheart, you can have your fun, but just be careful, alright?" she asked.

Lily agreed instantly, and kept to her promise for a good half hour. She wasn't doing anything dangerous, and Petunia began to relax.

After a bit, however, Lily started swinging a bit higher than before. Petunia stiffened a bit, "_but_," she thought to herself, "_it really isn't something to worry about."_

Lily had begun to swing even higher, and was looking a bit excited. Petunia knew exactly what she was about to do.

Right before her sister let go of the swing, Petunia stopped her own, yelling. "Lily, don't do it!"

Of course, Lily did it anyway, flying through the air as if she were made of nothing. She came down lightly, not hurting herself, and Petunia was relieved. However, she might do the same in the future if she thought it was safe, and then she might _actually_ get hurt.

"Mummy told you not to!" Petunia said sternly, hoping her mother's power would exceed her own and prevent any injuries to her sister.

She leapt up, putting her hands on her hips. Lily had to know she wasn't kidding around. "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!" she cried, feeling like a bit of a hypocrite, as 'Mummy' had also said she wasn't allowed to visit Jeannette that day.

"But I'm fine," said Lily, giggling after her little flight. She turned on her heel towards a bush. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

Petunia followed her, still upset about the swing, but trying not to upset Lily any more than she already had today.

Lily had crouched down, picking up a flower, and held it in her hand. The flower was sitting there, the petals opening and closing. It was beautiful, and almost…_magical._

It was definitely different. Petunia knew that people didn't like different. If they saw some of the things Lily could do, they would not hesitate to ridicule her, and Petunia couldn't let that happen. "Stop it!" she said, not wanting to sound upset, but trying to protect her sister, nonetheless.

"It's not hurting you," Lily said softly, sticking out her bottom lip and throwing the flower on the ground.

"It's not right," Petunia said, with a heavy heart. At least she knew Lily wouldn't be ridiculed later, even if she was a bit upset now. "How do you do it?" she asked, hoping the question would make Lily brighten up a bit.

Before she could gauge her sister's reaction, however, something leaped up from behind a bush, and she heard it say, "It's obvious, isn't it?"

Petunia screamed not knowing what it was, and ran back to the swings, beckoning for Lily to follow. However, when she got to the swings she saw that Lily had not followed, and that the "attacker" was just a young boy.

Petunia blushed at her overreaction, and looked at them. They were talking, Lily looked startled, and the boy looked embarrassed, but he seemed relatively normal.

After a minute, Lily's eyes blazed, and she turned on her heel and marched away. "No!" the boy cried, running after her.

Petunia instantly disliked him. Lily didn't get upset that easily, so he must have done something quite rude.

Lily reached the swings, each of the sisters holding on to one of the poles, staring at the boy expectantly. "You are," he said. "You _are_ a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."

Petunia considered him. First off, he had hurt Lily's feelings. He was also encouraging this weird, almost magical ability of hers, which would certainly get her teased. Lastly, he was claiming to be a wizard, which would draw ridicule to the boy, and certainly Lily, if she were to be talking to him.

"Wizard!" she laughed, intent on deterring Lily from believing in such things. "_I_ know who _you _are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river. Why have you been spying on us?" she yelled, hoping that Lily would understand whose son this was. Their mother talked about them all the time, how the parents were fighting. He _clearly_ would not be a good influence for Lily.

"Haven't been spying," the Snape boy replied, obviously trying to get on Lily's good side. "Wouldn't spy on _you_, anyway. _You're_ a Muggle," he said, clearly trying to aggravate her.

Muggle…she didn't know the word, but she got the gist of it, and knew that it was a clear insult. She was not just going to stand there, and let some_ boy _lead her sister to ridicule and hurt. "Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she cried, hoping her sister would listen.

Thankfully, she did, glaring at Snape, and following Petunia. The boy looked upset, but Petunia couldn't help that. Protecting Lily was what was important, and the world could be very cruel if you were…different.

**All right. I'm done. Yay! That wasn't so hard. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Sorry this one was a bit short. Sadly, I actually had to add to it. XD Oh goodness. Once again, if you want to help me with my American-ness, shoot me a message. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Hiiiiiiii! I'm gonna go ahead and apologize. Because I'm stupid. Seriously. Who splits their prologue into 2 parts? Oh. Right. Me. I couldn't figure out my sequence of events for this one, so I took a break and ate pretzels. Tell me how you feel about…everything, okay?**

**So, for this story…I'm _trying_ to stick to "historically accurate" facts, and I'm using the books as much as possible. (Snape said someone would visit Lily because she's Muggle-born, and McGonagall was a teacher when they were students) I'm also kinda spitballing on the details. (McGonagall being the one to visit Lily.) Some "historic" details, however, I just don't like. (James and Lily waiting 'till _seventh year_ to start dating) So, I'll try to stick to that, but no promises. ;) **

**And I still need someone to correct my American-ness. I've decided to unleash all my American-ness through one particular character. Who is awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (That's J.K. Rowling, silly) I also don't own any of the characters in this chapter. Some of the dialogue is taken from the books (Deathly Hallows) Oh…and…I'm still claiming Jeannette. Because, I won't have any OC's until next chapter…or the one after that. Depending on how long the chapters end up being. Yeah.**

**This author's note is far too long. I'd like to apologize. I just don't know what I'm starting with. Guess we'll see. :P**

* * *

><p>Petunia sat on her bed, thinking. Lately, Lily had been spending far too much time with that Snape boy. He was clearly a bad influence, encouraging her ridiculous behavior. Not that Lily was ridiculous. She'd just fallen victim to some strange ideas. There was no doubt that Petunia loved her sister. She wanted her to be happy, yes, but this <em>magic<em> nonsense was _not_ going to do that.

Sighing, Petunia made up her mind to talk to Lily as soon as she got home from…wherever she was. _'Probably with that boy again,'_ Petunia thought._ 'He's not good for her._ She quickly hurried down the stairs and out the door. She would find Lily, and then they would talk about her "problem." Together.

Petunia found her sister sitting in a small circle of trees with, _of course_, Snape. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but she caught the words, 'Wands', 'Magic', and 'Training', which was clearly a bad sign.

She got a bit closer, hiding behind a tree. Lily was playing with a twig, too innocent to know that this _boy_ was trying to fill her head with ridiculous ideas. She stopped thinking, and simply listened to their conversation, feeling a bit bad about eavesdropping. She shook it off; after all, she was doing this for Lily.

"And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered.

"Normally, but you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents."

Petunia frowned, small lines appearing on her forehead. There was that word again. _Muggle…_what could it mean? She knew he had been trying to insult her when he had used it earlier…was he insulting their parents now? Or Lily? Either way, she decided, he was definitely _not_ someone Lily should be around.

She realized that she had gotten distracted again, and missed a large chunk of their conversation, as there was a bit of a sad silence between her sister and Snape.

Lily broke it; she was always one to make people feel better. She smiled at him and said, "Severus?"

"Yeah?"

So that was his first name. Severus. Strange and unusual, quite a bit like its owner.

"Tell me about the dementors again," Lily said, smiling as the boy cheered up a little.

"What d'you want to know about them for?" the boy asked, looking confused.

"If I use magic outside school-" Lily said, looking up questioningly.

The boy turned red and stammered out a response, while Petunia stood behind the tree, frowning. This was _ridiculous._ Lily was talking about _magic_ as if it were something normal, something common. She stepped back a bit, and accidentally snapped a twig.

"Tuney!" her younger sister cried, looking happy to see her.

The boy, however, had jumped up and yelled, "Who's spying now? What d'you want?"

Shocked from the yelling, and embarrassed that her little sister probably thought badly of her, she said something incredibly rude and stupid-she couldn't quite remember what it was, though-and then heard a crack above her head.

One of the branches of the tall oak she had been standing behind broke off, and caught her shoulder on the way down. The pain wasn't that bad, but, combined with all her emotions, she burst into tears and ran off, hearing Lily call after her.

After she was a good ways away from that miserable little thicket, she stopped crying and sat on a bench, closing her eyes and thinking. '_Why did I do that? What was I thinking? Lily probably hates me now.'_ That thought was enough to send fresh tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Tuney!" she heard a voice call, one that could only belong to Lily.

She looked up miserably, waiting to be yelled at by her sister, only to be embraced.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? I'm taking you home; Mum can fix your shoulder! Let's go!" her sister cried, pulling her off in the direction of their house.

Petunia breathed a sigh of relief; Lily wasn't the least bit mad, and her shoulder had stopped hurting. Maybe she would stop talking to that boy, and they could go back to the way things used to be.

At least, that's what Petunia thought. Until...

* * *

><p>...she walked into her living room with her sister to see a woman sitting, straight-backed and dignified, across from her parents. The woman had an emerald dress on underneath a black cloak fastened with a silver pin. She had a pointed black hat sitting atop her brown hair, which was pulled back into a tight bun. She looked quite stern, but her eyes were kind and she smiled at the younger of the two sisters.<p>

"Hello, Lillian," she said, attempting a smile. "My name is Professor McGonagall. I would like to speak to you about a very special school."

Petunia was "excused" to go upstairs while Lily and their parents talked to the woman. She threw herself down on the bed, groaning. Why was she never allowed to _do_ anything? It wasn't fair. She headed for her door, planning on listening in, only to think better of it. Lily had already seen her eavesdropping once today, she couldn't let it happen again.

She sat in her room and decided to wait it out. Her parents came to get her, and they had a family discussion. Lily's cheeks were glowing the entire time. All Petunia could think was that _magic was real_, and _her little sister was a witch_, and _she was leaving._ The woman wanted to take Lily away to that _stupid_ school that _stupid_ Snape boy was talking about.

They were _stealing_ her sister.

Clearly, the only thing to do about was to go along with her. She needed to be protected, and, besides that, Petunia wasn't just going to let Lily leave. She would miss her too much, and asking her to stay would be awful. The only option was to go along to this magical school, so she wrote to the headmaster to ask him.

After getting the reply, Petunia locked herself in her room and cried. When she was done, she came out for dinner, glaring at Lily through red-rimmed eyes. She didn't know why, it wasn't Lily's fault she couldn't go, but all throughout dinner, Petunia was rude and snappish towards her little sister. Afterwards, she decided she felt awful, and punished herself by refusing to talk, as not to say anything hurtful.

* * *

><p><em>Amazing<em>.

That was the only word able to describe the feeling of rushing through the seemingly solid brick wall with Lily and her parents. Having kept her promise not to say a word, she was feeling rather happy, or, as happy as she could with her sister going away.

As their parents went to talk to someone, Lily took the opportunity to try to get her sister to talk. She seemed to think Petunia was being mean, when she was really trying to save Lily from getting her feelings hurt.

Petunia knew herself. She knew how she could get sometimes, and she knew that if she opened her mouth, all of her pain and frustration would come flowing out and hurt Lily. It normally didn't hurt their relationship all that much, but with Lily leaving, they wouldn't be able to make up afterwards. She once again resolved to keep her mouth shut.

Lily began pleading with her again, and Petunia tried not to say a word. However, she caught sight of Snape, standing off to the side, and couldn't help herself. Before she knew it, she had yelled at her sister, and called her a freak. She had done exactly what she was trying to stop from happening to Lily.

Lily's eyes had welled up with tears, but, for once, she had actually retaliated, leaving Petunia to believe that she was more hurt than usual. Instead of being able to calm down, Petunia had grown angrier, and yelled some more. Looking hurt, Lily attempted to back down and explain. That was exactly when Petunia should've stopped. Apologized. She shouldn't have given her sister a hug, told her things would be okay.

But she didn't. Instead, she ended up hurting her again. Feeling confused and angry, she stalked off to where their parents stood, trying to hide the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

She didn't get her chance to apologize.

She watched as her younger sister boarding the train, leaving her behind.

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you didn't understand that, the prologue was all in Petunia's viewpoint. That's not actually how I meant to make it, but I kinda hate her character less now. Yay! Next chapter shall be the train. I was planning on a Lily viewpoint, but I kinda think JamesSirius could be interesting…Thoughts? Thanks for reading/you should review this/etc.**


	3. On The Train

**Hi! You should be proud of me. I finished two chapters in one day. And I'm starting on my third. In the same day. Yeah. Be proud.**

**As I'm writing this, I'm debating viewpoint. I really want to do Sirius, but I also want to do James, so I can figure out his reaction to Lily for the first time ever…Hmmmmmm…Much to think about.**

**Anyways, please review/message me. Ideas are appreciated. So are corrections/reviews/criticisms/etc. **

**And I still need someone to fix my American-ness. I can't wait to filter it through one character. I SHOULD MAKE HER REALLY SOUTHERN. Ha. Just kidding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Some dialogue from the books is used. (Deathly Hallows) I don't own any of these characters. I _might_ own some next chapter. We'll see what happens. Should be an adventure…;)**

"I bet you get put into Hufflepuff."

"Shut up!"

"You will. All the losers do."

"I said, shut up!"

"Or worse…"

"Please, like there's anything worse than Hufflepuff."

"In that case, you'll probably be in Hufflepuff."

"Shut it, Reg!"

"That's enough!" boomed their father. "Regulus, stop teasing your brother. Sirius, quit listening to him. You'll be in Slytherin, like the rest of us. Nothing to make a fuss over."

The two boys sulked as their mother returned, pulling their father away for a second to talk. The younger boy leaned past Sirius, making sure their parents were out of earshot.

"What if you're in _Gryffindor?_"

"REG!" Sirius and his mother screamed at the same time.

A loud whistle blew, and steam erupted from the train. "We'd better get you on board," his father muttered, hauling his trunk up. Sirius jumped up, waved to his parents, and went to find a compartment.

As he walked, he got a bit lost in his thoughts. Thinking about different houses, and why it really mattered which house you were in proved to be distracting, as he ran directly into another boy. They both dropped their trunks, but the other boy dropped a large cage as well. It housed a magnificent owl with golden feather, which screeched rather loudly upon being dropped.

Sirius turned his eyes upon the boy to glower at him, and caught a first glimpse of his appearance. The boy was an average height, a bit taller than Sirius, with messy black hair that stuck up all over the place. He looked rich, athletic, and a bit cocky; definitely a pureblood. Although he appeared a bit rude, his hazel eyes seemed friendly, and he smiled at Sirius as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry about that. I'm James, didn't see you there," he said, smiling casually and sticking out a hand. "And you are?"

"Sirius Black," he said, adding as an afterthought, "Sorry."

James bit back a laugh. "Alright then," he said, smirking a bit. "Fancy trying to find a compartment?"

Sirius nodded in affirmation. He started to head past James, accidentally kicking the owl cage, causing the golden bird to screech once more. "Ah, sorry," Sirius said, turning a bit red.

"Nah, it's fine. He doesn't get hurt easily," James said, smiling. "Oh, shut up, Ignotus!" The bird had continued screeching, but fell silent immediately.

"Well, let's find a compartment."

"Sure. Hey…where'd you get a _golden owl_, anyways?"

The two boys walked down, reaching the end of the train. Not a single compartment was empty.

"Oh, hey, this one's only got one person in it. C'mon," Sirius said, nudging James.

"Man, are you kidding?" James looked uncomfortable.

"What?"

James groaned at the blank look on Sirius' face. "She's _crying._"

"So? It's not like you have to talk to her. Come on!" Sirius said, a bit impatiently.

"Fine. Whatever," James replied, rolling his eyes.

They walked into the compartment, Sirius looking casual and bored, while James looked a bit uncomfortable still. Fortunately, the crying girl paid them no attention. They put their trunks up above, along with Ignotus, and talked quietly, as James was clearly trying not to upset the red-haired girl anymore.

After a while, a small boy with black hair slid open the door to the compartment, looking quite upset. He sat down across from the girl who had been crying, who immediately turned away. Maybe the boy had upset her…was that why she was crying? He scoffed at himself for caring; it was none of his business why she was crying. Who really cared?

"I don't want to talk to you," the girl said, in a surprisingly measured voice, considering how upset she seemed.

"Why not?" the boy asked, seeming disappointed.

"Tuney hates me! Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore," she said, avoiding his gaze and continuing to stare out the window.

Tuney? What kind of a name was Tuney? And who were they? '_Who cares?_' Sirius thought, resolving to stop listening immediately.

The girl whipped around, facing the greasy-haired boy. "So she's my sister!"

Ah, that was who "Tuney" was. Probably a nickname or something. Sirius wondered if they'd been close, and what had happened. Then he realized that he was _still thinking about it._ He gave up on listening, entirely devoting his thoughts to anything else. That is, until James got involved, drawing his attention back.

"Slytherin?" James asked. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James had directed the last question at Sirius, who replied quite coldly, and without thinking.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said, before realizing how he must sound.

Fortunately, James broke into a grin. "Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned back; he was glad James hadn't taken anything the wrong way.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" he asked, trying to learn more about this boy.

"Gryffindor," James responded immediately. "Where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad," he added, still grinning. Sirius felt his own heart drop a little. Great. Just…great. The only friend he'd made so far was probably going to be in _Gryffindor_. Before he could think any more about it, the greasy haired boy made a small noise of disgust.

Sirius was about to turn on him, but James got there first. "Got a problem with that?" James asked, his eyes narrowed a bit.

"No," the boy responded coldly. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius laughed, defending his new friend.

James laughed, and Sirius grinned back. The redheaded girl, however, seemed rather upset. She got up, grabbing the greasy boy's hand.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment," she said angrily, pulling him towards the door.

Sirius imitated her _for some stupid reason_, making her cheeks turn the color of her hair, while James tried to trip the greasy boy-Severus, the girl had said-smiling, and yelling after him. "See ya, Snivellus!"

The redheaded girl was furious; she slammed the door shut and stalked down the corridor, pulling the greasy "Snivellus" behind her.

He looked over at James, grinning, and was surprised when he looked a bit worried. "What's wrong, man?" Sirius asked, confused.

"You don't think we actually upset her, right?" James asked, looking down.

"James…"

"What? I just don't want to see her crying again, and know that it's my fault. Why is that bad?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

"It's not," Sirius replied, smirking. "But you didn't have to be so obvious. I'm sure she got the hint."

"What?" James asked, evidently confused.

"I don't blame you," Sirius continued, still smirking. "She was quite pretty."

"What? No!" James cried, flushing. "That's not what I-"

"Mhhhmmm," Sirius replied knowingly. "Whatever you say, lover boy."

James groaned, smacking his arm and lying down across his side of the compartment. "I can't wait to just _get there_ already," he complained. "Plus I'm sick of you smirking at me like that," he added as an afterthought.

"Whatever," Sirius replied, laughing.

James was right. He did feel a bit bad. The girl had been _crying_ prior to that, and they had just made fun of her? Well…they hadn't _exactly_ made fun of _her_, as it was mainly her little friend they were teasing. He sat back, wondering what exactly had happened between them, and whether the girl's sister would be okay, until he realized that _he was doing it again._ Caring. He resolved to stop that at once.

**Yay! Ha. Just kidding. I really don't like this chapter. I feel it was…awkward. Plus, Lily & Severus are referred to as 'the redheaded girl' and 'the greasy boy'. Charming. Whatever. Imma go sulk now. *Sigh* Review anyway? Please be nice… Also, Sirius has some clear 'people' issues. Yeah. That'll come up later. Keep reading, as I have no life and will continue to update. Clearly. :P**


	4. The Sorting

**Hi now! 4th chapter time! I really _did not like _the last chapter. I don't know why. It just irritated me. But I love James' owl. And I forgot to claim him. BUT HE'S TOTALLY MINE. MKAY? Except I may have gotten the name from J.K. Rowling…or something like that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Probably because she's super awesome. I do not own all of the characters, but I do have some OC's here. Yay! Alright, OC's are…Jason Aberett, Nicole Chang, Keela Davies, Marissa Frees, Gregory Slewyn, Britney Shanes, Katharine St. James, & Raina Zeller. Slewyn was mentioned in Harry Potter, but nobody named Gregory Slewyn was, so…he's still an OC. Mary. Mary, Mary, Mary. Mary Macdonald was mentioned at least twice in Deathly Hallows, however, she was never introduced. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to claim her or not.**

**So, that's that! Please read/review/etc. Anything is appreciated. Also, tell me how you feel about POV. Should I keep changing it, or stick to one character? Let me know! :P**

* * *

><p>It was unnerving just how much you could tell about a person by looking at them. You could usually tell something about their blood, as most purebloods were rich, and looked well cared for. Muggle-borns usually looked unnaturally scared, and half-bloods were right there in the middle, quite average looking.<p>

Of course, everyone had more to them than that. Everyone said that you couldn't assume things about someone until you knew for sure, but it was actually quite easy to pick which Houses people would be in, just by looking.

"Aberett, Jason!" a loud voice called, interrupting his thoughts.

A short, blond boy with freckles splashed across his nose tumbled up to the stool, sitting down nervously. James rolled his eyes. '_Hufflepuff_,' he thought. _'Clearly.'_

A second later, the Sorting Hat proved him right. The blond boy tumbled off the stage, looking relieved and anxious at the same time. The Hufflepuff table had exploded into cheers when the Hat had spoken, and the boy looked equally as happy.

James continued guessing Houses, getting most of them right, until the boy standing beside him was called up.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius sauntered up to the stool coolly, looking bored, but James could sense he was nervous. Thinking back to their conversation, he noticed how Sirius had acted when talking about his family. Clearly, they wanted him to be in Slytherin, but perhaps Sirius was right; maybe he would break the tradition.

James waited in anticipation as the Sorting Hat deliberated. After about a minute or so, it had made up its mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it roared, causing the Gryffindors to break into applause and cheers.

Sirius walked down the steps, looking bored once again, and sat near the end of the large table. Once the next first year had made their way to the stool, however, he smiled in relief, looking happier than James had seen him yet.

James easily guessed the next seven or so kids, but was stumped when it came to a cold-looking Asian girl. ("Chang, Nicole") She looked quite haughty, so perhaps she'd be in Slytherin. However, she also looked very intelligent, so Ravenclaw was definitely an option. He debated between the two, and was rather surprised when the Hat almost immediately roared out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The scarlet and gold table erupted into cheer once more, leaving James to reconsider his initial impression. So, perhaps it _did_ take some getting to know people, just not all people.

"Davies, Keela!" the woman called, once again interrupting James' train of thought.

He looked at the girl. Rather pretty, with long blond hair, and looking a bit shy as she walked up to the stool. The Hat was placed on her head, and James simply couldn't think of where she could fit in. The Hat, however, placed her in Gryffindor, and she joined Sirius and Nicole Chang.

He scowled a bit, thinking that he should have guessed that, but made up for it by placing the next ten or so correctly.

"Evans, Lily!"

James stood still. It was the redheaded girl from the train. _Lily._ So that was her name. He thought for a split second, but immediately decided on Gryffindor; she certainly seemed brave from the way she had called him out on the train. Although, she also looked quite smart: perhaps Ravenclaw was an option. He decided against it, and was proven right a moment later, as she was sorted into Gryffindor.

He noticed the greasy boy from the train-Severus-groaning as Lily walked towards the Gryffindor table. He bit back a smile-he didn't see how they could be friends; they seemed nothing alike-and watched as she made her way to the end of the table. Sirius moved over a bit to make room for her, and she sat down next to him. She did, however, pointedly glare in his direction, apparently recognizing him from the train.

James watched her for a bit, turning his attention back to roll call as not to miss being called. His worries were unfounded, however; they were only up to "Frees, Marissa", a slight girl with dark brown hair and glasses, who looked incredibly shy.

'_Ravenclaw,'_ James thought immediately, and, apparently, the Hat agreed, as that's where it sent her a moment later.

James turned his attention back to Lily, who was watching the Sorting with a smile on her face, looking relieved, but there was something else there. She kept glancing at her friend sadly, as if hoping to catch his eye. He had looked quite excited earlier; now, he looked miserable. Lily looked quite guilty. Clearly, he had expected for them to be in the same House, and knew he was heading to Slytherin.

The thought made him a bit sad. He didn't care for the boy all that much, but the girl seemed nice, and the fact that she felt guilty seemed unfair. It wasn't like she _chose _to be in Gryffindor; besides, they seemed incredibly different; it wasn't probable that they would end up in the same House.

His thoughts continued in this manner until they were interrupted by "Lupin, Remus" stumbling up to the stool nervously. He looked quite shabby; his hair was a mousy brown, and he seemed incredibly nervous, more so than anyone else. James immediately decided on Hufflepuff, and was quite taken aback when the boy was instead sent to Gryffindor.

Directly after Lupin was "Macdonald, Mary", a pretty brunette girl who was blushing the entire time, apparently unused to having people stare at her. She was also put into Gryffindor, and left the stage quickly, sitting down next to Lily, who smiled brightly.

James tuned out, and quickly found himself, once again, staring at Lily. She seemed happy enough to be in Gryffindor, as she was chatting lightheartedly with the blushing brunette girl and seemed to be enjoying herself. Sirius, however, looked bored, and smirked at James when he caught him staring at Lily.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

A short, nervous looking boy with mousy brown hair half-ran to the stool, nearly tripping. James decided he would definitely be in Hufflepuff, and waited nearly 3 minutes while the hat deliberated. He continued paying attention, however, they were in the 'P's', and he would, most likely, be next. Finally, the hat placed the boy in Gryffindor, surprising almost everyone in the Hall.

"Potter, James!"

His name was _finally_ called, and he walked to the stage, grinning, almost relieved to be able to sit down with the other Gryffindors. The Hat was placed on his head. It immediately yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and was removed. James grinned once more, and joined Sirius at the table. He went to sit on his left, but Sirius pulled him to the right, and he ended up between Lily and Sirius with Sirius smirking at him annoyingly.

Lily had paid almost no attention to him, but that was better than being glared at like Sirius, he supposed. She was focused entirely on the Sorting now; he assumed her friend would be Sorted soon.

"Shanes, Britney!" was called to the stool, and the room was silent as a confused looking blond girl made her way to the front, staring at the Hat. She looked at it, quite suspiciously as it was placed on her head, and, once it had placed her in Gryffindor, stood there, not knowing where to go. Eventually, the woman calling names had rolled her eyes a bit and led her to the Gryffindor table. Beaming, the girl sat down and introduced herself to them all, smiling the entire time.

"Slewyn, Gregory!" was called to the front; a smirking boy with light brown hair who looked quite confident, and was soon put in Slytherin. He sauntered over to the table, looking casual and bored, a bit like Sirius, however, James instantly disliked him.

"Snape, Severus!" the woman called out, and James noticed that Lily sat up straighter to get a better look. She looked, if possible, more nervous than the boy-Snape- and didn't blink as he stepped up to the stool. As soon as the Hat touched his head, it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" and Lily's face dropped. Snape caught her eye on his way to the Slytherin table and smiled sadly at her.

"St. James, Katharine" quickly sat down across from Lily after being put in Gryffindor, looking shy and flushed from being in front of so many people. Lily quickly introduced herself, smiling and talking, making the girl look incredibly surprised and happy. She really was quite nice, he had just gotten on her bad side, James supposed.

Well, he would have to fix that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's done and over with. I don't like this chapter all that much, as it's basically introducing all the characters, which kinda sucks, but whatever. The point is, here these people are, and this is how James perceives them. Like Lily. Especially Lily. Because James likes Lily. Yay!<strong>

**Anyways.**

**Review/Critique/Send Suggestions/etc. Please? I clearly need help. :P **

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will still be annoyingly introductory, but it'll _hopefully_ be better than this. Hopefully.**


	5. Roommates

**So I guess it's time for an Author's Note. Yay! This chapter feels a bit like the last…I feel like I'm just trying to introduce new characters/situations/etc. Whatever. I'll try to get feelings in their somewhere. And I should figure out whose POV this should be from…who's been your favorite so far?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, except OC's, which were listed in the previous chapter. There's also a new OC. Ethan Jennings, welcome to the family. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Gryffindor.<em>

_Generations of family, probably quite disappointed._

_A laughing boy with black hair standing by his side._

_A stern looking woman scowling at them both and shushing them. _

_Scarlet and gold everywhere._

_A portrait of a woman that asked for a password._

_Gryffindor._

_He was in Gryffindor._

_Different from the rest of his family._

_Finally._

_He smiled._

* * *

><p>"Therefore, due to these past…problems, you will not get to choose your roommates this year."<p>

A collective groan went around the Gryffindor common room. All the first-years were standing in the open space, listening. The returning Hogwarts students had already gone up to their rooms.

"Roommates will be selected randomly. Two students to each room, and absolutely _no_ exchanging. If there are any…issues, we will not hesitate to assign you a different roommate. Am I understood?"

The other first-years grunted or nodded politely. Sirius noticed James staring at the redheaded girl-_again_.

"Now, I will read your names and room aloud. Once everyone has been placed, you may feel free to head to your rooms, _but not before then._ Girls first."

"Nicole Chang and Britney Shanes will be in room 6."

"Lily Evans and Mary Macdonald will be in room 5."

"Keela Davies and Katharine St. James will be in room 4."

After a bit, Sirius zoned out, not quite caring which girls were in what rooms. After a bit, they moved on to the boys, actually paying attention.

"Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin will be in room 1."

"James Potter and Sirius Black will be in room 2."

James looked quite surprised as Sirius grinned at him. After a second, he grinned too, clearly happy with the decision. So far, Gryffindor wasn't half-bad.

* * *

><p>"So, this year, we'll be picking your roommates for you randomly, instead of you getting to choose, as we've encountered problems with this in past years," squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, looking around at all the first-year Ravenclaws.<p>

Marissa listened as he read off the names and room numbers of all the girls, feeling her heart shrink a little when he finally announced, "Raina Zeller and Marissa Frees are in room 17."

She had seen Raina get sorted. The girl was beautiful, for one, but she clearly knew it. She had smirked the entire time, and when she was placed into Ravenclaw, she smiled smugly, like she had known it was coming all along. She _would_ have to room with someone who had a huge ego.

* * *

><p><em>Gryffindor.<em>

_Lily was in Gryffindor._

_How are you supposed to be friends now?_

_Maybe she won't want to talk to you anymore._

_She's in another House._

_Gryffindor._

Severus Snape stood in the cold Slytherin common room with the rest of the first-years in his House, waiting for their room assignments as a rather chubby professor explained the process. Finally, he got down to room assignments, and Severus tuned out until he heard his own name.

"Severus Snape and Gregory Slewyn will be in Room 23."

Severus looked around. A boy with light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a permanent smirk on his face had looked up, and was now surveying the rest of the first years.

'_That must be him,'_ thought Severus. _'Great. My roommate is likely a complete jerk. Just my luck.'_

* * *

><p>Professor Zales stood in front of the Hufflepuff first-years, surveying them with a kind smile. She announced the names of everyone's roommates, still smiling. Jason stood and listened, waiting for his name, and panicking when it wasn't called. Everyone else went to go up to their rooms, while he debated trying to follow Professor Zales.<p>

"Hey, I'm Ethan," came a low, friendly voice from behind him.

Jason turned around to see a tall, blond boy smiling at him with his arm extended. Jason shook his hand. "Hi…I'm, um…Jason. Jason Aberett."

The boy laughed, causing Jason to blush and look down. The boy noticed, and apologized immediately. "Oh, no, not like that. I just meant, I already knew who you were. I'm your roommate, remember?"

Jason blushed again. "Oh. I guess I didn't hear her then."

"It's fine," said Ethan, smiling. "Room 12. C'mon, I can help you carry your stuff if you want."

* * *

><p>Sirius smiled, putting his trunk at the foot of his bed while James grinned at him and flicked owl nuts at Ignotus.<p>

Marissa walked up the stairs, contemplating exactly what kind of "issues" were necessary to have your roommate switched.

Severus sighed as he thought of Lily in another House, all alone, probably quite upset.

Jason blushed as he tripped going up the stairs, only to be caught by Ethan, who was smiling at him once again.

And right then, four kids all thought, at exactly the same time, '_This year should be interesting.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, what do ya think? This is a short chapter, I know, but I wrote it quickly, as I'm about to leave for the weekend and won't be able to update at all. Reviewcritique/like it/love it/etc. Thank for reading? Who's your favorite character? Ethan was put in just to give Jason a roommate, but I'm developing a storyline in my head that is way too complex for just a random character. Do you even like Ethan? Should I kick him or what?**


	6. Schedules

**I'm so sorry. :( It took way too long to get this chapter up, and I apologize. I kept almost starting it, but I had other things come up, or I got sidetracked, etc., etc. Then I sat down and was prepared to write, but I got so busy picking out all my teachers. I'm really happy with them, though. Even though I'm already super-invested in them, and there's far too many of them for my own good.**

**Moving on! This chapter feels like housekeeping. :( Oh well. How do you guys like the POV switching? Who's your favorite character? Do you already hate all the OC's? Don't worry, I promise they get better. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, except my OC's, which are:** Professor Zales, Madam Bassett, Madam Parnell, Professor Indor, Madam Angier, Professor Dunning, Professor Miriam, Professor Beckett, Professor Fletcher, Professor Goswick, Professor Langdon, Professor Moyle, Professor Rosser, and Professor Davies.

**Yes. I realize that' s a terrible list. Here's the thing: I've previously listed all my student OC's, even though they haven't all been mentioned yet, so I'm doing the same thing with the teachers. I'll probably give them 1st names at one point or something like that. So, these are all the teacher OC's. All the 'Professor's' are teachers, Madam Parnell and Madam Bassett are librarians, and Madam Angier is like Madam Hooch (Quidditch ref./flying teacher)**

**Also. I put only one DADA teacher on here (Professor Davies). At this point, the whole "only one year per teacher" curse-thingy should be in effect, so there's going to be a different DADA teacher every year. Now, this AN is ridiculously long, so it's time for the story!**

* * *

><p>She was staring intently at McGonagall as their new Transfiguration teacher went over everything once more. James watched her, smiling at the way she brushed her hair out of her eyes occasionally.<p>

"Does anyone have any questions? No? Good. Alright, everyone proceed to the front of the room in an orderly manner and retrieve your schedule. They should be identical to those of your same House and year; however, a few students may have variations. If you have any questions, feel free to talk to your Head of House."

_Crap._

He hadn't been listening at all. Lily was just a _bit_ distracting, and, from the look on Sirius' face, he'd noticed James' staring.

"So…" he began, smirking at James once again. "You gonna talk to her or what?"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea who you're referring to," James replied, feigning ignorance. "C'mon, let's just grab our schedules and get out of here."

Sirius agreed, and they both skirted around the mass of first-years to make their way to the table at the front of the room. James quickly spotted Lily running her fingers over the schedules, looking for her own. He grabbed his and Sirius' schedules as fast as possible, and disappeared.

Blushing a bit, he stood, waving Sirius over when he saw his friend standing at the table looking lost.

"I don't have a schedule. Maybe I wasn't even supposed to be here. Do you think they Sort people who aren't supposed to be here? Was this a mistake? Maybe I'm not even a wizard, I could be a Squib, or maybe I'm an adopted Muggle…" he trailed off as James raised his schedule in the air, smirking at him.

James laughed a bit, snorting when Sirius grabbed his schedule and blushed.

"Shut up!" Sirius managed through his own laughter.

"Oh, you know I'm kidding," James replied, smiling. "By the way, what did McGonagall say? I was…distracted."

"Ah. Yes, I noticed," Sirius countered, smirking. "Basically, we'll have all of the same classes, until we get to pick other classes in 3rd year. And we're paired with some other Houses for our classes. It's got them on your schedule."

James looked at the class pairings, reading them through.

* * *

><p><strong>History of Magic-<em>Professor Binns<em>**

Hufflepuff & Gryffindor; Slytherin & Ravenclaw

**Potions-_Professor Slughorn_**

Gryffindor & Slytherin; Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff

**Defense Against the Dark Arts-_Professor Davies_**

Gryffindor & Slytherin; Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff

**Transfiguration-_Professor McGonagall_**

Hufflepuff & Slytherin; Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

**Charms-_Professor Flitwick_**

Slytherin & Ravenclaw; Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

**Herbology-_Professor Zales_**

Gryffindor & Ravenclaw; Hufflepuff & Slytherin

**Astronomy-_Professor Indor_**

Gryffindor & Slytherin; Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff

**Flying-_Madam Angier_**

_All first-years will be taking flying lessons together._

* * *

><p>James supposed it could be worse. He'd heard his cousin saying he'd be in <em>all <em>his classes with Slytherins, and he'd panicked a bit. Although, if Sirius' family were all in Slytherin, then it couldn't be _that_ bad, could it?

He was distracted by Lily racing over to Snape, talking excitedly about how they were going to be in classes together after all. He frowned, wondering, once again, how they were friends. They seemed to be completely different; they were even in warring Houses!

Sirius hitting him in the shoulder, asking him something, pulled him out of these thoughts.

"Huh, what?" he asked, confused. "Sorry," he added sheepishly.

"This guy-" he started.

"-Remus-" said guy interjected.

"Right, Remus. Well, he wanted to know how to get to the hospital wing. Any idea?"

"No, sorry," James replied, frowning. "You could ask Professor McGonagall, though. Why, are you sick already?"

"Um, no. I'm fine. Thank you, though. I have a…condition. It's not a big deal. I'll find McGonagall. Thanks again," he finished, leaving with a wave.

As he walked off, the two boys stood, looking a bit confused.

"What do you reckon's wrong with him?" Sirius asked, deep in thought.

"I dunno. Like he said, it's probably no big deal. He'll be fine," James replied, although he was still unable to shake a strange feeling off.

"Alright," Sirius replied, brushing it off. "Well, we'd better get going if we want to make it to dinner before it's all gone."

James agreed, and the two went off without another thought of Remus.

After dinner, however, they climbed through the portrait hole only to be accosted by a frantic boy with mousy brown hair. He quickly ran to them, grabbing Sirius' arm.

"Have you seen him? I think it's my fault! I can't believe it; maybe he's in trouble! I already knew he was sick, and now he's probably lost and alone, too, and-"

"Whoa, hold up!" Sirius cried, wrenching his arm out of the boy's grip. "Now, what's your name?"

"P-Peter," the boy stammered, looking alarmed.

"Alright, Peter," Sirius continued calmly. "Now, who are you looking for?"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin. He's my roommate, and he has some condition. I think he's lost or hurt; I can't find him," Peter rambled, looking ashamed and worried.

"Wait, did you say Remus?" James interrupted. "Yeah, we saw him earlier. I'm pretty sure he went to the hospital wing."

"The h-hospital w-wing?" Peter stuttered disbelievingly. "B-but…I…oh."

He looked so utterly downcast that James couldn't help taking pity on him.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. Besides, he's fine, so…no harm done, right?" he said, grinning at the shorter boy, hoping to cheer him up.

It clearly worked, for Peter immediately perked up. James smiled, relieved; however, Sirius looked a little frustrated, although James couldn't figure out why. It soon became quite clear, as Peter followed them around for the rest of the night, chatting away and laughing.

They were still in the common room when Remus returned, looking a bit downcast. Peter immediately ran to him and embraced him, utterly relieved to see his roommate alive and uninjured. Sirius rolled his eyes at Peter and nodded at Remus, who was looking uncomfortable with Peter clinging to him. James grinned at the boy, deciding he needed a friend, as he looked quite miserable.

After a while, Sirius began to hint to James about how late it was, saying that they should probably get to bed. James complied after quite a while, and, once they were in their room, endured Sirius' complaints.

"I mean, really. That Lupin looks really shabby, and he's sick! And that Peter kid is just _weird_. He was freaking out and then he was all clingy. I can't _believe _you made me talk to them," Sirius groaned, glad to be away from the two.

"Aw, c'mon. Peter's just friendly, and Remus is just shy. He's probably embarrassed about whatever his condition is. Would it kill you to be nice?"

"Probably," Sirius muttered, still a bit upset.

They continued talking as they got ready for bed, eventually turning out the lights and heading to sleep.

"James?" he heard in the darkness.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"G'night," Sirius murmured.

"Night, Sirius," James replied.

As he drifted into sleep, he thought of the Sorting, and Gryffindor House. He wondered about his family, and his new friends. He thought about Peter, and his overexcitement, and Remus' shyness. His last thought, however, was a girl with bright green eyes and red hair smiling at him.

_Hogwarts._

* * *

><p><strong>Aghhh! Now I've done two chapters from James' point of view. I completely forgot about the Sorting, and I thought this was a first time thing. Whatever. I still have to incorporate 5 million other characters, and etc., and etc. I think I'll focus more on Lily and her friends next chapter, though.<strong>

**Alright…so…tell me what you thought! Please review, it would make my life better.**

**Thanks for reading! It means a lot. :)**


	7. Timetables

Ravenclaw

**8:00-History of Magic** (w/Slytherin)

**9:00-Potions **(w/Hufflepuff)

**10:00-DADA** (w/Hufflepuff)

**11:00-Trans** (w/Gryffindor)

**12:00-Charms **(w/Slytherin)

**1:00-Herbology** (w/Gryffindor)

**2:00-Astronomy** (w/Hufflepuff)

* * *

><p>Slytherin<p>

**8:00-History of Magic** (w/Ravenclaw)

**9:00-DADA** (w/Gryffindor)

**10:00-Astronomy** (w/Gryffindor)

**11:00-Herbology** (w/Hufflepuff)

**12:00-Charms** (w/Ravenclaw)

**1:00-Trans** (w/Hufflepuff)

**2:00-Potions** (w/Gryffindor)

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor<strong>

**8:00-Charms** (w/Hufflepuff)

**9:00-DADA** (w/Slytherin)

**10:00-Astronomy** (w/Slytherin)

**11:00-Trans** (w/ Ravenclaw)

**12:00-History of Magic** (w/Hufflepuff)

**1:00-Herbology** (w/ Ravenclaw)

**2:00-Potions** (w/Slytherin)

* * *

><p><strong>Hufflepuff<strong>

**8:00-Charms** (w/Gryffindor)

**9:00-Potions** (w/ Ravenclaw)

**10:00-DADA** (w/Ravenclaw)

**11:00-Herbology **(w/ Slytherin)

**12:00-History of Magic** (w/ Gryffindor)

**1:00-Trans** (w/ Slytherin)

**2:00-Astronomy** (w/ Ravenclaw)

* * *

><p>All first-year students will have flying lessons on the third weekend of September. Two lessons a day, one at 10 o'clock and one at 1 o'clock.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this isn't a real chapter. I realized that doing one chapter a subject won't really work, so I'm doing one chapter for each hour. Yay! Sorry for the delay and the not real chapter. My next one should be up really soon, though.<strong>


	8. Eight O'Clock

**Hi! Alright, so this chapter should be super interesting, as the two POV's are from two completely different characters. Fun! :) Alright, so read/review/critique/etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling or any characters except OC's, which have been listed. I'll inform you of any new OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>History of Magic-<strong>

**(Slytherin & Ravenclaw)**

Gregory looked around the History of Magic classroom, quite bored. The fact that their professor was a ghost had scared some of the Ravenclaws, but the rest of the Slytherins seemed quite unfazed. Gregory had already known, as his parents had already told him everything about Hogwarts, and what was expected of him.

'_Stay away from any Gryffindors, they're nothing but trouble.'_

'_Make sure you try out for the Quidditch team 2nd year. You should be practicing right now, anyways.'_

'_Be friendly with Slughorn. You better be in the Slug Club.'_

'_Hang out with the right crowd; you know what we're talking about.'_

'_Don't fall off the moving staircases.'_

'_Get good marks.'_

'_Make the right connections.'_

'_Be sure people know you're a pure-blood.'_

'_You need to be Quidditch captain at least 6th and 7th year. You should be practicing right now, anyways.'_

'_Learn to duel.'_

'_Don't call any attention to yourself.'_

'_Make yourself known. Fear is what drives people.'_

'_Stay out of trouble.'_

Not that his parents expected a lot out of him. He was sure they were convinced he was going to drop out of school, or marry a Muggle. Something horrible like that. It didn't matter, anyways, because he was going to have top marks, be the Slytherin Keeper next year, and Quidditch captain in 6th year. He would be a Prefect, and then he'd be Head Boy. He would marry another pure-blood, and they'd have kids, who would do the exact same thing.

Nobody in his family would do anything to cause a scandal, or to corrupt their bloodline. This is the way it had been for many generations, and would continue to be for many more. He couldn't think of anything worse than disgracing your family by marrying someone with impure blood. And, even worse, any children would be automatically tainted, without a choice in the matter.

He looked at the boy next to him. _Severus Snape._ He was clearly very angry, and he had every right to be. His pureblooded mother had experienced a momentary lack of reason, and had married a Muggle. They were still together, but they fought often, and poor Snape had to experience both the fighting, and the knowledge that his blood was impure.

Gregory, however, didn't hate Snape. Well, not yet, anyway. The boy was a Slytherin, he had a pureblood mother, and he seemed alright. He seemed to direct a lot of anger towards his father, which just increased Gregory's respect for him.

Overall, Gregory could definitely tolerate the boy, which was good, as they were rooming together.

He scanned the room, smirking at the fact that every Ravenclaw in the room was actually _taking notes_ and _listening_ to Professor Binns' lecture. He had not been listening at all, and was overcome with dread when he remembered he was supposed to have outstanding marks.

He looked to Snape for help, however, it was clear he had not been listening either. He sighed and looked to his other side. A Ravenclaw girl with curly black hair and glasses was furiously writing down everything Binns was saying. He sat back, satisfied. After class, he would charm her into letting him borrow her notes. Perhaps he could get her to take notes for him the entire year. Either way, he decided, he would speak with her after class.

For the rest of the infuriatingly long class, he sat back and relaxed, occasionally glancing at the curly-haired Ravenclaw beside him. Finally Professor Binns ended his lecture and announced, "Class is dismissed. You will be tested on this material, so I hope you were listening."

At this news the Ravenclaws smiled, while the Slytherins groaned or looked bored. Gregory, however, wasn't concerned; he would borrow the girl's notes and pass the test with flying colors.

Noticing she was leaving, however, he grabbed his bag and caught up with her.

"Excuse me?" he asked, smirking a bit.

"Yes?" she replied, looking wary and a bit confused.

"Gregory Slewyn. And you are?" he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Um…Marissa. Marissa Frees," she replied, still looking quite confused.

"Yes, well, nice to meet you. I was just wondering, could I possibly borrow your notes? I didn't realized we'd be tested on the material," he finished smoothly, grinning at her.

"Actually, I don't think that's a good idea," she said, looking a bit annoyed.

"Um…why not?" he asked, now quite annoyed himself, but trying not to show it.

"Well…" she started. "You didn't say a word to me all of class, you weren't paying attention, and you think you can get whatever you want just by smiling at me. How's that? Besides, you should really do your own work."

With that, she turned on her heel and headed to her next class. Frowning, Gregory pulled out his schedule, scanning it. Well, he had History of Magic with her, obviously. They would also have Charms together, and…flying lessons. He grinned. Two classes and a chance to demonstrate how great he was on a broom would be more than enough to convince her.

Yes, he thought, Marissa Frees would certainly fall for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Charms-<strong>

**(Gryffindor & Hufflepuff)**

Maybe he was a fairy. But…he didn't have any wings. He might be a munchkin. Or a baby. He could be a hobbit, or one of Santa's elves. Britney frowned. People had always told her that these creatures weren't real, with the exception of the baby, but…that was in the Muggle world. So here, they had to be real. Because this was the opposite of the world she was used to.

She looked at the girl next to her. Nicole Chang was her roommate, and she was probably the nicest person Britney had ever met. She'd already called her smart, and told her how proud her parents must be. Britney had absolutely beamed; she didn't think anyone had said either of those things before.

She tugged on Nicole's sleeve. "Nicole," she whispered. "Nicole, Nicole, Nicole, Nic-"

"What do you want?" the dark-haired girl whispered back fiercely.

"What's wrong with the teacher?" she asked curiously, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean? He seems fine," Nicole replied, a bit confused.

"He's tiny," Britney said, still whispering.

"Britney! That's really mean. I've heard Flitwick's a great teacher; why does it matter how tall he is?" Nicole asked, looking a bit offended herself.

"It doesn't," Britney said, her lip quivering a bit. "I just wanted to know."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Nicole said hastily. "I shouldn't have snapped. It wasn't your fault; you were just curious."

"Okay!" Britney agreed, rather loudly, calling the attention of both Flitwick and the rest of the class.

"Miss Chang, Miss Shanes, is it too much to ask that you not talk while I am teaching?" Flitwick asked, looking a bit cross.

"Sorry, Professor Flitwick!" Britney exclaimed. "I was just asking Nicole about-"

"She just had a question about the lesson, professor. Sorry to interrupt. Please continue," Nicole interjected, smiling at their Charms teacher.

Flitwick looked at them both warily for a second, however, he continued the lesson, and Britney saw Nicole relax a bit.

She went back to wondering what was wrong with her Charms professor.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh goodness. XD Silly Britney. It's a bit difficult to write from her point of view, but I love Gregory. He's such a manipulative jerk. :D And I lovelovelove Marissa. So, please reviewcritique/etc. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Nine O'Clock

**HI! Alright. May I just say that I adore both Marissa and Gregory? I can? Oh, well. Then, I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters except OC's, all of which are previously mentioned, unless they're new OC's. New OC's are Jonathan Davies, Molly Ashford Davies, and Henry Davies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Potions-<strong>

**(Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff)**

Marissa walked with to the Potions classroom with the other Ravenclaws and her face burning. The absolute _nerve_ of some people. Some infuriating Slytherin boy had sat next to her for the entirety of the History of Magic class, doing absolutely _nothing._

That alone made her angry, but the fact that he had then asked to _borrow her notes_ was just-ugh! Honestly, she didn't think she could get any more irritated until he brushed by her the hallway, smirking at her once more.

She dug out her schedule. Luckily, she didn't have her next class-Potions-with him, but they did have Charms together, and, of course, flying lessons. _'It doesn't matter,'_ she reasoned. '_You can handle two classes and a couple flying lessons with some half-wit. Just be patient.'_

Yes, she would be patient. She would tell him off again if he tried to cheat off her or borrow her notes. Then, he would move on to some other Ravenclaw, as they certainly seemed to be the most intelligent House of them all.

The boy-Gregory, she remembered-had been in Slytherin. She wracked her brains and thought. Slytherins seemed to be quite cocky, like they were better, and could get anything they wanted just by smiling, and…maybe that was just him. She flushed and inwardly cursed herself for judging so many people based on the first one that had spoken to her.

'_Clearly, each House has at least a few defining characteristic,'_ she reasoned. '_Otherwise, they wouldn't have to be sorted into the Houses. You would be able to choose.'_

She thought about what the Hat had said to her when she'd been Sorted. She had been quite shocked when the Hat had begun to sing at the beginning of the Sorting, and had suddenly remembered that Godric Gryffindor had charmed it to separate the students. She'd tried to remember what else she had read about the Sorting in _Hogwarts, A History_, but she hadn't been able to think of anything. So, when the Hat started whispering into her ear and reading her thoughts, she hadn't been quite prepared.

'_Hmmm…what do we have here?'_

'_Wait…what? Hello? Who is this?'_

'_Let's see…very brave, but very clever. Maybe a bit too logical to risk your life for a friend?'_

'_How are you…? You're just a hat! Godric Gryffindor must have…'_

'_Indeed. Very smart girl, if a bit slow witted because of nervousness…'_

'_Slow witted? Excuse me? I happen to be the best student back in-'_

'_Calm down, Miss Frees, I meant circumstantially. Now, about your House…hmmm…'_

Then, without any warning, the hat had roared aloud, to the entire hall, "RAVENCLAW!"

Marissa had been a bit confused, but had, nevertheless, headed to the cheering table and been welcomed.

She found she rather liked Ravenclaw; everyone was friendly, but not too friendly. She left them alone, and they left her alone. Everything about Hogwarts seemed great-except for the fact that she now had an annoying Slytherin trying to get credit for absolutely nothing by copying all her work.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway. Her fellow Ravenclaws seemed to have disappeared, and she had no clue how to get to Potions on her own.

'_Calm down, and think logically,'_ she told herself. _'Just ask another student for help.'_

This relaxed her, and she looked around for someone to ask. However, as classes were about to begin, everyone was rushing about, and she couldn't stop anyone to ask them. Feeling a certain level of desperation, she decided that she would find the nearest teacher and ask them.

That thought, however, vanished from her mind as she turned around and immediately ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sor-" she stopped midsentence and glared at the offending student. It was Gregory again. He was standing at her, smirking, and there was amusement in his dark blue eyes.

"Lost?" he asked, sounded amused.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she responded stiffly, attempting to push past him.

"Really? What's your next class?" he inquired, still smirking.

"Potions," she replied, still angry. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late."

She pushed past him, walking down the corridor as if she knew exactly where the Potions classroom was. He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her arm, pulling her in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, attempting to wrench her arm free.

He, however, only pulled her closer. "I'm sorry. I was under the impression that you were trying to get to the Potions classroom, and as you were going in the wrong direction entirely…" he trailed off, smirking.

Marissa blushed furiously. "I think I can find it without your help, thank you," she snapped at him, still fuming.

He raised his eyebrows. "Yes, probably. However, you would be quite late and would partially miss the lesson, which seems like something that would upset you."

She glared at him, even angrier, as he had been spot on. She didn't admit that, however, just spat out "Fine," and let him lead her to the classroom.

When they got there, the other Ravenclaw first-years were waiting outside the classroom, along with the Hufflepuffs.

"Need any more help?" Gregory asked her, smirking.

"I think I can take it from here," she replied sarcastically.

He turned to go, and was stopped by a rather large man with blond hair who looked absolutely delighted.

"Gregory!" he cried, looking overcome with joy. "So you're finally here at Hogwarts. Fantastic! Are you…ah…which House are you in?" he trailed off, looking a little confused.

"Slytherin," Gregory replied politely. "I was just escorting Miss Frees here to your classroom. She seemed to have gotten herself lost," he finished smiling politely at Slughorn.

Marissa's cheeks burned. The man, however, took no notice.

"Ah, Slytherin; of course! It's a wonder I didn't see you sooner! We must have a talk after your Potions class," he said, blue eyes twinkling.

"Of course, Professor Slughorn," Gregory smiled. "Goodbye, Marissa. I have to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

He hurried away, and Slughorn unlocked the door, herding all of them inside. Marissa got out her quill and some parchment, determined to focus entirely on the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Defense Against the Dark Arts-<strong>

**(Gryffindor & Slytherin)**

Keela walked down the hall quietly next to her roommate, Katharine. The girl was very quiet, but, so far, she was Keela's only friend. Her father had told her to fit in, and she had tried, but she just wasn't very outgoing. Her roommate was much quieter than she was, however, and had said about two words to her since they'd met.

She had been fine so far, however, she was heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was making her intensely nervous.

Her father was Jonathan Davies, a decent man. He had fallen in love with a Muggle woman named Molly Ashford, and they had gotten married. They'd had a daughter as well, and named her Keela. All of this happened without Molly knowing that Jonathan was a wizard. When their daughter had started to show signs of magical ability, he had come clean, and paid the price. She left him and her two-year old daughter without a second thought.

Keela couldn't remember her mother. She knew her father used to be passionate, caring, daring, and wild. Now, he was stoic, silent, hardly ignoring her. The only thing worse would be if she lost him. Despite his distantness, he obviously cared about her, as he had persuaded his brother, Henry Davies, to take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He had been keeping an eye on her, and she knew she would have to have top marks in his class, and every other one, for that matter.

She walked into the classroom and sat down quietly. A moment later, an exuberant-looking blond girl sat down next to her. "Hello!" the girl piped up, after a moment. "I'm Britney! Who are you?"

"Keela Davies. It's nice to meet you," she replied lightly.

"Are you in Gryffindor or Slytherin?" the girl asked, tilting her head to the right.

"Gryffindor. What about you?" Keela said, still smiling.

"Me too!" the girl practically squealed. "That's so weird! I don't think I've talked to you yet."

"No, you haven't," Keela said. "I would've remembered," she muttered under her breath.

They continued talking until Uncle Henry-no, Professor Davies-walked in. He stood at the front of the class and talked about what would be expected out of them this year. Keela tried her best to look as if she were paying attention. Five minutes into class, a boy with light brown hair came through the door.

Uncle Henry frowned. "Excuse me, Mr.…"

"Slewyn," the boy stated.

"Mr. Slewyn. Class began five minutes ago. You are late," her uncle said, still frowning.

"I'm sorry, I was helping someone; they coul-"

"What House are you in, Mr. Slewyn?" Uncle Henry interrupted him.

"Um…Slytherin?" the boy replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Very well. Five points will be docked from your house for your tardiness, and I will be speaking with your head of House to determine an appropriate punishment. I will not have such blatant disrespect in my classroom," he informed the boy. "Sit down."

Keela stared. Her uncle was the most easygoing, friendly, outgoing man she'd ever met. She'd never seen him frown, and he hadn't wanted to take this job because he thought it was too stuffy.

'_Dad must be getting to him,'_ she thought miserably. _'Great.'_

The rest of the lesson continued in the same manner, until every student in the room was too scared to raise their hand. When he finally stopped speaking and dismissed them, the other students practically ran for the door. She grabbed her bag and made to leave, but he called her back.

"Yes…sir?" she asked nervously.

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly, not at all the strict professor she had just seen.

"Um…y-yes. I'm fine," she answered truthfully.

"Good," he said, sounding relieved. "I thought you might be having some trouble…settling it."

"No, I'm fine," she said, utterly confused.

"Alright, you can go," he said. "We wouldn't want you to be late to class," he said, grinning at her like his old self.

Shaking her head, she left the room, as confused as possible and wondering what on earth would come next.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Review/critique/etc. You know the drill. ;)**

**Thank you _so much_ for reading! I luvvers you all. :)**


	10. Ten O'Clock

**Aloha. So, this should be a fun chapter. I'm thinking lots of fainting. Or at least two people. Maybe just one. Definitely at least one. Also, read/review/critique/etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except all previously listed OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Astronomy-<strong>

**(Gryffindor & Slytherin)**

'_That might have been the second most terrifying experience of my entire life,'_ he thought, moving quickly through the halls with the other Gryffindors. They'd just been to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and their professor was _scary. _He was crazy strict; he'd deducted House points because some boy was _five minutes late._ No doubt about, Remus was going to keep his head down in that class.

Busy thinking, he didn't notice Sirius and James' backs until he crashed into them.

"What?" he said, confused. Then he noticed the two boys sprawled on the floor with him. "Oh, erm…sorry," he said, blushing. "It was an accident."

James got to his feet. "No problem, man," he said, smiling. Sirius got up, too, and held his hand out to help Remus up.

"I…uh…thanks," he finished lamely.

"Don't worry about it," Sirius shrugged.

They had arrived at the Astronomy Tower; all the students began the climb up to the top. When they finally reached the top of the tower, Remus' first view was of an older boy, probably a seventh or sixth-year sitting near the edge of the tower scribbling notes. The boy had light brown hair, and large glasses framed his dark brown eyes. He was rather scrawny, and Remus wondered what on earth he was doing on top of the Astronomy tower.

He looked up when he saw them, and his face lit up with excitement when he saw them.

"Hello!" he called, looking rather excited.

The students exchanged confused looks; after a bit, Sirius rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Hey. Listen, mate, have you seen the Astronomy professor? We're supposed to have a lesson…"

Remus didn't think he'd ever seen anyone turn so red so quickly. However, he smiled his excitable smile at Sirius and held out his hand. "That would be me. Professor William Indor."

Sirius looked quite sheepish as he shook their professor's hand. "Sirius Black," he replied. "Sorry about that…you don't look that…old," he finished.

"That's perfectly alright," Professor Indor replied, looking far less embarrassed than Sirius did. "Now, about lessons. You will have a theoretical Astronomy class every day at this time, but it will only last for half an hour, so you will have the rest of the time to do whatever you'd like. On Wednesdays, at midnight, you will report to the Astronomy Tower to have a practical lesson. This will last for an hour. Any questions?"

Remus wanted to scream_. Astronomy lessons_. _At midnight. Every Wednesday._

This was awful. He had let Dumbledore and his parents convince him that everything would be alright, that nobody would find anything out. What would people think if he started skipping only Astronomy lessons? Or if he…Remus shuddered, not wanting to even consider the possibility.

Everything was ruined. People were going to get hurt, and it was going to be his fault.

The last thing he remembered was Professor Indor kneeling over him, looking concerned.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Defense Against the Dark Arts-<strong>

**(Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff) **

Jason hurried along the halls, trying to keep up with the other Hufflepuffs. It wasn't easy, because his legs were short, and could only carry him so far. Finally, they made it to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Panting slightly, he sat down next to Ethan, who smiled at him.

A strict-looking man with blond hair was frowning at them, and instructed them to silence themselves. "I am Professor Davies. I will be teaching you all that I can about defending yourselves. Pay attention," he stated, still frowning.

After explaining the basics of how class would work, what they were expected to bring, and so on and so forth, Professor Davies began to actually teach.

Jason was, of course, having trouble keeping up. The fact that he was surrounded by a bunch of intelligent Ravenclaws wasn't really helping, either. He nudged the boy to the right of him. "Ethan," he whispered.

"Yeah?" Ethan asked him.

"I can't write this fast. Can I copy down your notes later?" Jason asked helplessly, blushing a bit.

"Of course. No problem," Ethan said, still writing.

"Alright! Thanks, Ethan," he said, a bit too loudly.

Professor Davies stopped his lecture. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?" he asked quietly.

Jason blushed and shook his head.

"Well, Mr.…"

"Aberett. Jason Aberett," he said, feeling as if his face was on fire.

"Mr. Aberett. You should know that I expect nothing but the best of my students. That includes showing respect towards me at all times. Do you understand?" he finished, glowering down at Jason.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to…"

"Whether you meant to or not is none of my concern, Mr. Aberett!" he snapped.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I-"

"Professor," a sharp voice interjected. Jason saw that Ethan had stood up. "You're being a little tough on him. He apologized, and he won't do it again. Leave him alone," he finished, looking defiant.

Professor Davies' angry voice responded, but Jason couldn't tell what he was saying, because he was feeling dizzy, and Ethan was staring at him, and telling off a _professor_, and there were stars in front of his eyes.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Jason blinked his eyes open. Looking around, he saw a stern-looking woman with curly blond hair and an apron standing next to his bed. Speaking of which, where was he and why was he in a bed?<p>

"Wh-where am I?" Jason asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Mr. Jennings brought you down. Apparently, you fainted during class while the teacher was yelling at you. He wanted to stay, but I sent him back. He'll be coming back for you after class, though."

"I-I fainted? During class?" he asked, feeling a hot fire spreading across his cheeks once more.

"Don't be embarrassed, dear. At least you're not the only one. That boy over there fainted during Astronomy. Poor Professor Indor had no clue _what_ to do about it. Good thing he was brought to me," she added, with a hint of pride.

"R-right. Thank you for taking care of me," he said, still blushing. "Um…who are you exactly?" he added meekly.

To his relief, she merely smiled. "Madam Pomfrey," she answered. I'm the school nurse."

She left, and he spent the rest of the time talking with the other boy, whose name was Remus Lupin. He claimed he hadn't been eaten any breakfast because he was so nervous, which was why he had fainted. Remus turned out to be quite nice, and was quite friendly towards Jason.

After a while, Remus glanced at his watch, seeing that it was almost eleven o'clock. He headed off to Transfiguration while Jason waited, wondering if Ethan was even coming.

His worries were unfounded, however; Ethan showed up a moment later to take him to Herbology. He seemed quite worried about him, and apologized profusely for not staying with him. Jason told him not to be so upset, but felt a rush of gratitude for the boy.

It was nice to feel cared about for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what? You should reviewcritique/etc., that's what!**

**No...but really...you should.**

**Also.**

**Is it weird that I want to help like half the teachers find love? They're so sad and alone!**

**Really though, you should review.**


	11. Eleven O'Clock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of the characters, except previously listed OC's and Seth Chang.**

* * *

><p><strong>Herbology-<strong>

**(Hufflepuff & Slytherin)**

He wasn't worried. More like…_concerned_. He looked down at the blond-haired boy next to him, who was still blushing. He didn't think Jason ever stopped blushing, although, it _was_ kind of endearing.

Anyways, he was worried-no, _concerned_- because he knew Jason could get flustered easily, and could, apparently, faint easily as well. Jason wasn't exactly the most confident guy; he'd probably get picked on at one point or another, and Ethan wasn't sure he could handle it.

'_Well,'_ Ethan thought to himself. _'I'll just be there to make sure he's okay.'_

After all, wasn't that what he was doing right now? He'd tried to stay with Jason, but Madam Pomfrey had sent him back to class with the promise that he could come back afterwards to take Jason to Herbology.

Of course, now Jason was worrying about whether their Herbology teacher would be strict, despite the fact that they had already met her. Professor Zales was Head of Hufflepuff House, and looked like she couldn't hurt a fly.

She was very slight, and could almost be mistaken for a student. She had light brown hair that framed her face in short curls, and she had glasses around her brown eyes. She seemed very shy, and Ethan was doubtful that she could scare Jason in the slightest.

Finally, they reached Greenhouse One, Ethan propping the door open for Jason and following him inside. The other Hufflepuff first-years were already inside, along with the Slytherins.

Professor Zales was standing at the far end of a long table, which was filled with an array of magical plants. Jason looked a bit scared, and Ethan moved closer to him. The students were all chattering away, but every Hufflepuff fell silent when Professor Zales cleared her throat a bit. She smiled at them, then frowned in the Slytherins' direction, as they had not stopped talking.

Ethan immediately felt bad. As a Hufflepuff, he had a great respect for his Head of House already, although he hardly knew her. He could tell, however, that she was a very quiet, shy woman, and wondered how on earth she would be able to handle the Slytherins.

Professor Zales walked down the row of Slytherins, presumably to speak with them; however, she merely walked out the door.

That alone was enough to render the Slytherins silent, but she returned a moment later with an enormous plant. The plant was green and spiky, and was snapping and hissing; its vines were moving about in an attempt to grab someone.

If possible, the room became even more silent. Professor Zales reached the end of the table, and set the plant down. One of its vines curled itself around her arm; she simply frowned and swatted it away. The vines then began creeping towards the Slytherins. A few panicked, while others backed away slowly. One boy looked unconvinced; he stayed where he was and looked at the plant. It curled a vine around his arm, and he attempted to swat it away as Professor Zales had. This time, however, the plant did not respond, simply winding more vines around the boy.

He had started to panic; the plant was inching itself towards him, and Professor Zales was watching quite calmly. Finally, it got near enough to sink its teeth into the boy, which is exactly what it did. The boy screamed, throwing the plant against a wall of the greenhouse; the pot shattered, and the plant seemed quite annoyed and began creeping towards him again.

Professor Zales calmly pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"Diffindo," she said, her voice sounding as steady as ever.

The plant stopped moving, the hissing that had previously filled the room vanished, and everyone visibly relaxed. Then she repaired the pot, levitated it onto the table, and levitated the plant back into the pot. Then she addressed the class.

"The name of this plant," she began calmly. "Is Venomous Tentacula. As you have just observed, its vines are mobile. This is how it catches its prey."

"The shoots," she continued, tapping the plant as she spoke. "Expel venom. The spikes are deadly, and the bite is highly poisonous. If unprepared, it is highly unlikely that you will survive an encounter with one."

At this news, the boy's mouth fell open. "Pr-Professor Zales! B-but I j-just-"

"Mr. Slewyn," she interrupted, in a measured voice. "Please, calm yourself."

"H-how did you k-know my-and calm d-down? But y-you said that I-I-"

"Mr. Slewyn, I knew your name because I take it upon myself to know every one of my students before I meet them. You need to calm down because you are in absolutely no danger. You also need to stop interrupting me, as it is highly disrespectful," she said all of this in an authoritative, although not unkind, tone.

"_You said it was deadly,_" Slewyn protested, looking confused and angry.

"Really, Mr. Slewyn. One would think you could pay attention. _The spikes_ are deadly, and you were merely bitten. The bite is only highly poisonous," she said, frowning at him.

"Highly p-poisonous?"

"However," she continued. "This particular plant has had all of its venom extracted. Otherwise, it would be far too dangerous to have around first-year students."

Every mouth in the room fell open at that.

"Herbology can, in fact, be quite dangerous if you don't know what to do. Continue not paying attention, and you could end up with a real injury. Remember that, Mr. Slewyn."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, looking down. His face was flushed, and he looked quite sheepish.

"Good," she said briskly. "I am going to return this to Greenhouse Two. I expect you to be silent when I return."

Everyone watched her leave, with expressions of fear and surprise. Ethan rethought his earlier opinion.

'_Alright,'_ he decided. _'Perhaps she _can_ scare Jason._

* * *

><p><strong>Transfiguration-<strong>

**(Ravenclaw & Gryffindor) **

Nicole walked down the hall silently. The girl next to her, however, was chattering away. Despite being roommates, she and Britney hadn't talked much until Charms class; now, Britney wouldn't _shut up._

Nicole knew herself. She wasn't that social, she was highly skeptical, intelligent, and could tell when someone was lying. She was not, however, a patient person. Which meant dealing with Britney's insanity was incredibly difficult.

They reached the Transfiguration classroom, and Nicole raced to sit next to someone, _anyone_-as long as it wasn't Britney. She found an empty seat beside a girl with curly black hair. She introduced herself, and they talked a bit before the teacher came in.

The girl's name was Marissa; she was a Ravenclaw, and a Muggle-born. She didn't have any siblings, and she hated her roommate. In turn, Marissa found out Nicole's name, that she was a Gryffindor, a half-blood, that she had an older half-brother (Seth), and that her roommate _never stopped talking._

They stopped talking when their teacher arrived, a stern-looking woman whose brown hair was pulled into a tight bun. She wore an emerald green dress and a pointed black hat. Nicole had seen Professor McGonagall a few times, as she was Head of Gryffindor House, but she didn't know at all what she was like.

Nicole tried to pay attention during the lesson, but was quite distracted, as Britney was sitting a few rows in front of her, looking miserable. Nicole immediately felt guilty; she resolved to apologize after class.

The girl to the right of Britney seemed to notice something was wrong, as she had started talking to her with a concerned expression on her face. The girl had light brown hair that was braided down her back, and was talking to Britney, looking incredibly sympathetic.

However, Nicole _always_ knew when people were lying, and the girl definitely wasn't actually being nice to Britney. She felt a surge of anger when she realized the girl was completely manipulating her.

"Marissa," she hissed fiercely.

"Yes?" the girl responded.

"Do you know who that is? The girl with the braid, a couple rows in front of us," she whispered urgently.

"Yes, that's my roommate, Raina. She's a bit…nevermind," she finished hastily.

Nicole frowned. This girl-Raina-was lying to and manipulating her roommate. That was _not_ okay. She was going to apologize to Britney and tell Raina to lay off.

Class ended, and Nicole gathered up all her stuff, hurrying into the hallway. She saw Britney and Raina disappearing through a crowd of people, impossible to follow.

'_It doesn't matter,'_ she told herself. _'You and Britney have your next class together, _without Raina. _You can just talk to her then.'_

And that's exactly what she'd do, she decided, as she headed off to History of Magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I have an idea...you should reviewcritique/etc. Yep. Seriously, though. It would make me super happy. **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE MARISSA AND GREGORY. YAY!**

**Actually, I kinda love them. Which is funny, since I only added them to give Severus and Raina roommates. Whatever. They're still awesome.**


	12. Twelve O'Clock

**OHMYGODI'MSOVERYEXCITEDYOUGUYSSSSS!**

**MARISSA AND GREGORY IN ONE CHAPTER I'M SO EXCITED!**

**I deeply apologize for that abhorrent display of immaturity. **

**But I love them. So very very much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, except previously listed OC's, Michelle Warren Pierce, Theodore Macdonald, and Nicholas Pierce.**

* * *

><p><strong>Charms-<strong>

**(Ravenclaw & Slytherin)**

"Class dismissed," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Marissa grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She had Charms next…with the Slytherins. Which meant she was going to see Gregory again. _What a jerk._ He couldn't take notes for _one class period_? Lazy and unmotivated, that's what he was.

She scowled a bit as she walked to the Charms classroom, taking a seat at an empty desk. She wasn't surprised in the least when Gregory sat to her left, but when Raina sat on her right she was shocked. The girl barely acknowledged her existence, a difficult feat, as they were roommates.

"Hi," she said, smiling. "I'm Raina. And you are?" she asked, leaning across Marissa to stick out her hand.

"Gregory Slewyn," he replied, shaking her hand and sounding bored.

Raina leaned over Marissa even more, propping her head up on her elbow and fluttering her eyelashes. "I haven't seen you before. Are you in Slytherin?"

"Yeah," he said shortly, frowning a bit.

Marissa was torn between laughing and groaning. On one hand, Raina was obviously flirting with him, and getting nowhere. However, she now had to spend an entire class period between the two, with Raina fluttering her eyelashes and giggling like an idiot.

'_How on earth,'_ Marissa thought. _'Did she get sorted into Ravenclaw?'_

Sighing, she took out her quill to take notes, and noticed Gregory do the same.

After a minute, he nudged her arm. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"Hey, sorry. No need to be rude. You're left-handed?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yes. Why does it matter?" she said, still frowning at him.

"It doesn't. Just interesting to know. Although, it's making it a bit difficult for me to copy your notes," he complained.

She felt her face immediately turn red. "Take your own notes," she snapped.

There was a pause. "Fine, fine," Gregory replied. "But you should know, Raina's copying your notes as well."

She sighed. Why was there no one at Hogwarts who would just do their own work? She propped her head on her elbow, blocking Raina from seeing what she had written. Gregory had stopped taking notes and was merely watching Professor Flitwick talk.

After a bit, he got bored and started staring at her. She felt her face flush, but continued taking notes.

"Hey," he whispered.

"_What do you want, Gregory?_" she asked fiercely.

"Calm down, I just wanted to know what your next class is," he said defensively.

She rolled her eyes at him. "None of your business," she responded.

"Alright," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Raina, what's your next class?"

"Herbology," she said, batting her eyelashes. "Why?"

"No reason," he said, smirking at Marissa. "You should watch out, though. The teacher's terrifying," he added.

Marissa looked at him, dumbfounded. "P-Professor Zales? You think _she's_ terrifying? She's…but…have you _seen _her?"

"Yup," Gregory replied. "She set a man-eating plant on me," he finished, grinning at her.

She raised her eyebrows at this, but didn't have time to respond, as Flitwick dismissed class, and everyone disappeared in a flurry of papers and movement.\

Well, he certainly was interesting, she could give him that.

* * *

><p><strong>History of Magic-<strong>

**(Gryffindor & Hufflepuff)**

Mary walked with the other Gryffindor first-years into the History of Magic classroom. The Hufflepuff first-years had already arrived, and were seated. As the Gryffindors entered they looked up, a bit shy, but quickly returned to talking.

She glanced around for a free seat, and spotted the redheaded girl who'd been so nice to her at the Sorting, and then had become her roommate. _Lily._ She turned in her seat and gestured for Mary to sit beside her, smiling. Mary grinned and walked over, determined to be as friendly as possible.

She had been quite nervous about coming to Hogwarts, as she wasn't from England. Her father, however, had gone to Hogwarts, and had insisted that she would too. Her mother, being a Muggle, hadn't given it a second thought, and had agreed.

'_Well,'_ she thought, '_At least they can agree on _something._'_

Her father was Theodore Macdonald, the famous wizard and adventurer. Author of best-selling books, who every little wizard boy admired. The guy who'd never been tied down until he met Michelle Warren on one of his adventures to America. He'd immediately fallen in love, and she'd been smitten as well. She didn't care that he was a wizard, and he hadn't cared that she was a Muggle. They'd been married, had a baby girl, and named her Mary.

Everything had been great, until Michelle started to realize that she didn't like the fact that he was always traveling, going all over the world, and leaving her alone. Leaving Mary alone as well, she had told him. They began to fight constantly, eventually leading to a divorce. Mary had been only three at the time. She spent most of her time with her mother and her new stepfather, Nicholas Pierce. (She refused to call him dad, or Nick, for that matter)

However, she did spend a lot of time with her dad. At least, much more than she would've liked. She spent summers with her dad in England, and he would visit her when he came to America on his adventures. He'd always been distant, so she had been surprised when he even had an opinion on her education. She'd protested, of course, but had been outvoted.

So, here she was, at a magic boarding school in England, sitting next to a ginger in a classroom full of witches and wizards who all had British accents. She'd been praying that no one would notice the fact that she spoke differently, and it hadn't been a big deal so far.

Lily had already asked her about it. She hadn't said anything at the Sorting, and Mary had been relieved. However, once they were unpacking, she'd asked about Mary's family and where she was from. Mary skirted around the questions, merely saying that her dad was from England and wanted her to go to Hogwarts. Lily had apparently been satisfied, and had dropped the subject, moving on to more trivial matters.

Mary looked around the classroom, sighing. There was no teacher in sight, and, although they were around ten minutes early, teachers were usually there before the students. She couldn't help wondering what their teacher would be like; she hoped they'd at least make the subject interesting. _History of Magic._ Even the name sounded boring.

Suddenly, several students shrieked, and Lily sat up straight in alarm. Mary looked around and immediately recognized the cause of the commotion. A ghost had just floated through the chalkboard, and was now scrutinizing them carefully. She rolled her eyes at the other first-years. Ghosts were no big deal; they'd even seen them at the feast last night.

"Welcome," the ghost said. "To History of Magic. My name is Professor Binns. I will tell you all I know about this subject, you will listen and complete your work. Are there any questions?"

Several people raised their hands hesitantly, but either the ghost didn't see or he didn't care, as he continued, saying, "Very well then. Let's get started. Now, in the year 1874-"

Mary immediately tuned out. She knew she should be at least making an effort to pay attention, as it was only her first day, but she had paid attention in her other classes, and, besides, she could talk the time to evaluate her fellow first-years.

_Lily._ Lily seemed so nice. She had been friendly to Mary at the Sorting, and had been thrilled when they'd been chosen as roommates. Mary had been quite pleased, too, as they already knew each other a bit, and Lily seemed friendly.

She looked to her left, examining the girl. Very pretty, with long red hair that waved just a bit. This morning, it had been almost curly, but Lily had clearly done something to it to change that.

She also had amazing eyes. That might sound a bit weird, but they were the brightest green Mary had ever seen, and portrayed her emotions whether she wanted them to or not. Mary had asked her about her family, and she had given a short answer, smiled, and changed the subject. Her eyes, however, had been filled with pain, confusion, hurt…even a little anger, which made Mary all the more curious.

Lily Evans certainly was a puzzle, but she was nice, and Mary liked her. That was for the best, seeing as they were roommates and would have all their classes together.

Looking around the room, Mary realized that she hadn't exactly branched out. She'd become friends with Lily, of course, and she'd talked to a few other girls, but, other than that, she'd kept mostly to herself.

She'd made a conscious effort to try harder, she promised. She'd also keep her grades up and learn as much as she could. Maybe even get a boyfriend. Her father would be pleased that she was succeeding, and her mother would be pleased that she was happy.

If there were anything about this school that she liked, it would be that she didn't have to deal with her family here. At least, not as much as before.


	13. One O'Clock

**Alright. So it's time for randomness. And after this, I only have one more chapter to write regarding the whole 'first day of classes' thing. Except flying lessons. But that'll come later. And be awesome. Like, really awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, besides previously listed OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Herbology -<strong>

**(Gryffindor & Ravenclaw) **

She had just sat through what was, quite possibly, the longest lecture in history. It was only their first class, and Professor Binns was already boring them beyond belief. _Ridiculous._

Katharine shook the thought out of her mind; she should be focusing on doing her best in school, not on her personal opinions of Professor Binns' teaching style. She just needed to go to Herbology, and focus on whatever Professor Zales had to tell him. She had to admit, she was a bit frightened; rumors had spread throughout the entire school of how she had set a venomous plant on a Slytherin boy just for talking.

She arrived at Greenhouse One with the rest of the class, waiting patiently. A moment later, a slight woman with short brown curls came out of a different greenhouse. She smiled when she saw them, and ushered them inside Greenhouse One.

Katharine was confused. Bewildered. Astounded. Shocked. Dumbfounded, astonished, surprised, and so on and so forth. This shy little woman with glasses had set a _venomous plant_ on a _first year_ just for _talking?_ Clearly, the rumors were just that-rumors.

Professor Zales introduced herself, smiling, and proceeded to explain what they would be doing in Herbology their first year, before delving straight into their lesson.

Katharine was trying to pay attention, and be respectful, but she couldn't help occasionally talking to her roommate, Keela. Surprisingly, when they were told to split up into groups of three, a Ravenclaw girl asked to work with the pair of them. They, agreed, and soon got to know the girl.

Her name was Raina Zeller; she was a pureblood who knew she would be in Ravenclaw. Katharine couldn't help but feel a little put off as the girl bragged about how over half her family had been in Ravenclaw. Katharine was a half-blood, but she felt like it was something to hide as Raina talked about being a pureblood.

Keela, however, had no problem talking about herself and feeling unashamed. Katharine quickly learned that she was a half-blood, whose mother left when she found out that her dad was a wizard. She also learned that Keela's uncle was Henry Davies, their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Keela also liked Quidditch, and wanted to try out for Chaser in 2nd year, but her father wouldn't allow it. When Raina asked why, Keela simply shrugged and changed the subject.

She decided she rather liked them, despite the fact that Raina was a bit arrogant. In fact, she was quite surprised that she and Keela had taken so long to get close; they seemed to have a lot in common, and they were _roommates_, for Merlin's sake.

After a lot of hard work, they completed their Herbology assignment, and while Raina headed off to Astronomy, Keela and Katharine were talking away all the way to Potions class.

Perhaps they would become friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Transfiguration-<strong>

**(Slytherin & Hufflepuff) **

He stared at the clock as if he could make time go faster. They'd had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy together, but Professor Davies wouldn't let anyone talk, and, in Astronomy, some boy had fainted. So far, he hadn't had a chance to talk to her.

That would change, though. They had their next class-Potions-together, and he was going to make sure they talked. Being in different Houses was _not _going to damage their friendship, he was certain.

Severus glanced up at the clock once again; sitting next to Gregory certainly wasn't helping, as he wouldn't stop talking about some _stupid _Ravenclaw girl he had met. Apparently, she hadn't been absolutely taken with him, which was some cause for alarm.

He'd even been late to Defense Against the Dark Arts, just because he was helping her get to class; Professor Davies had chewed him out and threatened to talk to Slughorn. Gregory hadn't cared; apparently Slughorn and his parents went way back.

Severus couldn't think of ever being late on purpose just to help some girl get to class. Unless, of course, it was Lily. But that was different; it was Lily, and they were best friends.

'_Just friends?'_ asked a small voice in the back of his head.

He immediately pushed it away; Lily definitely didn't need or want anyone hanging on to her like a lovesick puppy. Besides, he wasn't in _love _with her; they were simply friends, and that's how things would stay.

He tried his hardest to focus on what Professor McGonagall was saying, but, somehow, he just didn't find the basics of Transfiguration as interesting as he apparently did. The minutes ticked by slowly, until, _finally_, McGonagall dismissed them.

He jumped up, racing out the door, desperately looking for Lily, but couldn't spot a single Gryffindor; apparently, they were all already in the Potions classroom.

Severus and his fellow Slytherins made their way to the Potions classroom; the door was open, and, sure enough, Lily and the others were already inside.

She was sitting by a brown-haired girl, who was talking and laughing with one of the boys who had been teasing him and Lily on the train. The other boy, the one with the untidy black hair, sat down across Lily and smiled hesitantly. She did not return the smile, however; apparently, she recognized him from the train as well.

He begun to talk, looking apologetic. Severus tried to remain calm and walked over, sitting beside her.

"Hi Lily," he said in a measured tone.

"Hey, Sev!" she responded cheerfully. "This is, erm, James. I'm assuming you remember him…?" she trailed off, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Yes. Hello," Severus spat out.

"Nice to see you again," James responded casually.

Severus narrowed his eyes. Clearly, something was wrong here.

* * *

><p><strong>. Tension. Alright, so next chapter will start a bit before this, from Lily's POV. <strong>

**Pleeeaaaaseeeee review/critique/so on and so forth.**

**Thanks for reading! I love you all. :D**


	14. Two O'Clock

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I apologize for taking forever to post this chapter. I wrote the first half, and couldn't bring myself to write the rest. I dunno why. **

**I would also like to apologize for being crazily obsessed with my minor characters. I'm not sure what's gotten into me.**

**EVEN THOUGH IT'S MARISSA AND GREGORY, YOU GUYSSSS!**

**Okay. Seriously though, I'm done. Time to focus on Lily and James...You know, after the next couple of chapters. I promise, okay? :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters, except previously listed OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Potions-<strong>

**(Slytherin & Gryffindor) lily**

Lily walked down the corridor next to Mary; the two had become rather friendly, and had even worked together for their Herbology assignment. The third in their group was a black-haired girl named Nicole, who had seemed quite distant and kept glancing at a pretty blond girl on the other side of the greenhouse.

Lily and Mary had sat together in every class; they had talked, and were starting to become good friends. Mary was intriguing; she liked to talk, but would close off when it came to certain subjects.

Nevertheless, the friendship between the two had blossomed, so it was no surprise when they chose to sit next to each other in Potions. A moment later, however, two grinning, black-haired boys sat down across from them. Lily recognized them from the train; they had made fun of her and Severus.

While the gray-eyed boy engaged Mary in conversation, looking faintly amused, the other boy turned to Lily.

"Hey," he offered, smiling a bit.

"Hello," she replied curtly, still upset about what had happened.

"I'm James," he continued, looking sheepish.

"Lily," she responded, still sharp.

"Look…I'm really sorry about what happened on the train. It was stupid and immature. You were already upset, and…" he trailed off, blushing.

He had taken Lily completely by surprise. If anything, she had expected him to tease her a bit more, or play a prank. Certainly not apologize to her.

"Oh, erm. Thank you," she said, taken aback. "I-I guess I overreacted a bit, too. Like you said…I was already upset," she finished, blushing.

"Great!" he responded, beaming at her.

Lily tried to think of what to think of what to say next; however, she was spared, as Sev came up a moment later, looking a bit angry.

"Hi Lily," he said, clearly trying to stay calm.

"Hey, Sev!" she replied, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "This is, erm, James. I'm assuming you remember him…?" she trailed off, feeling bad.

"Yes. Hello," Severus spat out, obviously angry about the train incident.

"Nice to see you again," James replied, smiling at him.

Sev narrowed his eyes at the boy and cautiously lowered himself into the seat next to Lily's; Lily could practically _see_ the anger coming off him in waves.

"James was just apologizing," she said quickly, trying to dissuade the tension.

"Apologizing?" Sev asked, the surprise evident in his tone.

"Yep," James replied cheerfully. "For how Sirius and I acted on the train. Isn't that right, Sirius?" he asked, elbowing the other boy when he said nothing.

"Wh-what? Oh. Yes. Absolutely. I completely agree," he said, looking confused and trying not to show it.

Mary snorted; apparently, she wasn't all that impressed, although Lily saw her glance his way a couple times when she thought no one was looking.

"You have no clue what you just agreed to, do you?" Lily asked, directing her question at Sirius.

"Um…no. Am I allowed to know what it was?" he asked, still confused.

"Nope," James said, smirking at him. He chuckled a bit when the boy's expression grew even _more_ confused. "Alright. You were apologizing to Sniv-to Severus here for your-sorry, _our_-immaturity on the train," he finished, looking at Sirius and nodding.

"Oh. Alright. Well, I'm deeply sorry, Sni-Severus. You too, Lils," he drawled, looking bored.

"Lils?" she and Sev repeated at the same time.

"Yup. That's your new nickname. Cherish it," he said, smirking.

Lily was about to retort, but remembered how she'd overreacted on the train; clearly, that wasn't going to win her any friends. So instead, she just ignored the new name and changed the subject. They continued like that until their Potions professor walked in.

"Hello," he said, smiling. "My name is Professor Slughorn. I will be your Potions professor this year, and, hopefully, for many more. This year we will be-"

Slughorn went on about what they would learn that year, and what they would need for class. Lily tried her hardest to pay attention, but it was quite hard, as James and Severus were both glancing at her the entire period.

'_At least this is our last class,_' she thought, feeling James' eyes on her once again.

As soon as Slughorn dismissed them, Lily grabbed her things, and Mary, and practically ran to the Gryffindor common room. She and Mary went to their room, both dropping their bags on their respective beds.

"Well?" Mary asked her expectantly. "What was all of _that_?"

Lily groaned and fell back on her bed. This was going to be a _long_ year.

* * *

><p><strong>Astronomy-<strong>

**(Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff)**

She smirked as she listened to the overexcited male babble on and on about how much they were going to be learning this year, and wasn't that _exciting?_ Clearly, he needed some lessons on teaching. The man looked like a _five year old_, for Merlin's sake.

Raina tuned him out and focused on her own thoughts. Clearly, she needed to make friends now. Friends that would stick by her and do whatever she said. She ran over the possibilities in her mind once again.

_Keela._ The girl seemed fairly normal; she was pretty enough and seemed to be trying to fit in, which was always good. She also had the same last name as one of their professors; if they were related, she was guaranteed a good grade. Overall, a good candidate, if a little mouthy at times.

_Marissa._ She was a certainly a tough case. For one, the girl wore _glasses_, and didn't even _attempt_ to tame that mass of curls she called hair. However, if Raina could change that, she might actually look decent. The girl was obviously smart-she _was_ a Ravenclaw, after all-but she actually had a work ethic, and would probably do all of Raina's work as well. She was a possibility if someone else didn't work out.

_Katharine._ The girl was incredibly shy, and practically hid behind her glasses. Raina certainly couldn't see her being the slightest bit mean to anyone, which could work to both her advantage and disadvantage. She wasn't that attractive, and she was in Gryffindor, so she probably wouldn't do Raina's schoolwork for her. She was out, definitely.

_Britney._ She was _definitely _attractive. The girl had long blond hair and blue eyes, a perfect doll, and a stereotype to boot, as she was dumb as a post. She didn't understand _anything_, and hadn't even noticed Raina's obvious manipulation of her when she'd been crying. Raina could mold and shape her all she wanted, and Britney would never be the wiser. She would admit, however, that she was incredibly confused as to the girl's Sorting. Britney practically _radiated_ Hufflepuff-not that it was important.

Clearly, she had her work cut out for her. If she wanted to be in charge for the next seven years, she was going to have to play it right. Well, that's exactly what she was planning to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. So, first day of classes is over. And, er, I'm not sure when they had lunch. But they did. I just didn't write about it. And, somehow, it didn't mess up the schedule. Mkay? Good.<strong>

**Also, I apologize for the shortness of the second half of this. I just didn't really want to embrace Raina's view on things. Cause she's kinda screwed up.**

**Alright, so I was thinking I should focus on characters for a bit, and then go on to flying lessons (which is the third weekend in September), but I'm not too sure. What do you guys think?**

**Please review/critique/etc. :D**

**I love you all for reading.**


	15. September 3rd

**Hey guys! I am so, so, so, so sorry. It took me forever to get this chapter up. I was just busy with school and stuff. I apologize. Anyway…I decided to go more in-depth with people's relationships. I'm going to do one chapter for each day they're at school, until flying lessons are over.**

**So…**

Sirius-September 3-Friday

Mary-September 4-Saturday

Mulciber/Avery-September 5-Sunday

Keela-September 6-Monday

Raina-September 7-Tuesday

Britney-September 8-Wednesday

Nicole-September 9-Thursday

Katharine-September 10-Friday

Ethan-September 11-Saturday

Jason-September 12-Sunday

Peter-September 13-Monday

Remus-September 14-Tuesday

Marissa-September 15-Wednesday

Gregory-September 16-Thursday

Severus-September 17-Friday

**And these are, like, historically correct for 1971. Like, the 18th & 19th were actually the 3rd weekend in September in 1971. Yeah. Be proud. **

**Anyways, since there'll be four Quidditch lessons, I'm having Lily and James' POV's for two of them, but I'm still trying to figure out the other two? Who do you all think would be interesting for that?**

**Anyways, I'm trying to condense this into a more central storyline. I think I'm failing…yup. I'm failing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters besides previously mentioned OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Maybe because that's a terrible thing to do?" Sirius retorted, glowering at Remus.<p>

"That's not exactly-"Remus was cut off once more by Sirius' incessant ranting.

"It _is_! I mean, really, what kind of a person is _that_ cruel? I bet she was orphaned or something," Sirius said furiously, glaring at Remus.

James sniggered. "Calm down, mate," he said easily. "It's just a bit of work."

"A _bit? _We have to write an _entire_ essay before _tomorrow,_ and you say that's just a _bit _of work?" Sirius questioned, turning his fury on James.

"Yeah," James said, shrugging. "Look, Remus'll write the first part, I'll take the middle, and you finish it. We'll change each one a bit, and McGonagall won't know the difference," he finished reasonably.

Sirius stopped pacing and thought. "Alright," he said slowly. "I guess that'll work."

"Wait, what? If you honestly think-" Remus was interrupted once again, this time by James.

"Look, Lupin," he started patiently. "This way, you only have to do a third of the work, instead of all of it. How's that bad?"

"Well, for starters, it's _cheating_…" Sirius scoffed at this, but Remus brushed it off.

"Besides," he continued, "I've already finished about half of it. So, I think I'll just finish on my own."

James groaned, mirroring Sirius' feelings.

"How are we supposed to finish then?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Gee," Remus started sarcastically. "I really don't know…oh, wait! I do know of this _great_ place that gives you _all_ the information you need to write essays!"

"Really?" Sirius asked eagerly. James, however, looked suspicious.

Remus nodded vigorously and gave them directions, stressing that they were to follow them _exactly._

* * *

><p>Sirius walked beside James, talking lightly until they reached the end of the corridor. James turned left, while Sirius made to go right.<p>

"Um, mate?" Sirius asked hesitantly. "We're supposed to go right."

"No, we're supposed to go left. I remember," James argued, raising his eyebrows.

"No, he said right," Sirius replied stubbornly.

"Left," James said, his eyes narrowing.

"Right."

"Left."

"Right!"

"Left!"

"_Right!"_

"_Right!"_

"_Left!"_

"Fine!" James said, scowling. "You're right. It was left."

"Good," Sirius replied, smirking after such an easy win.

After they'd been walking for a while, however, something dawned on him. "James?" he asked.

"Hmm?" James responded.

"You tricked me, didn't you?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I may have, yes," James responded, smirking.

"…Good."

"Er…good?" James asked, apparently confused.

"Yup. I knew it was left. I just _really_ don't want to write this essay," he finished easily.

James stared at him for a bit before he burst out laughing, Sirius joining him after a minute. They followed the rest of the directions according to James, as Sirius kept trying to get them lost.

Eventually, they arrived at a set of ornate wooden doors, towering over them majestically. They stopped in their tracks, staring up until their eyes reached the inscription carved into the top of the wood.

"Intellegere prudentiam exigit sapientiam audientibus, si surdus est musica,"**(1)** James breathed softly.

Sirius made a soft noise in agreement. "I wonder what it means?"

"I dunno…I think it's Latin, though…" he trailed off, looking a tad more nervous than before. "You ready?" he asked.

"Er-yeah. Yeah, I am," Sirius replied hastily.

Slowly, James pushed the doors open, and they stepped inside together.

The room was enormous; there were large windows everywhere, making it extremely bright. Wooden tables were placed all around the large room, along with a multitude of glossy shelves that housed mountains of books. There were a few other students sitting at some of the tables, but it was deathly quiet, and looked pristine.

"Er-James?" Sirius asked, effectively breaking the silence.

"Yes?" James replied.

"Are we in a…" he trailed off, looking confused.

"Library? Yeah," James finished for him.

"B-but Remus said that-" he started.

"Remus," James interrupted, "Told us that he knew about somewhere we could get all the information for our essays. Technically, that's probably true. Since we're already here, should we…?" he finished questioningly.

"I _guess_ we could write them. Since we're here. But I'm not coming back. Ever. Again," he replied, a bit of a warning tone to his voice.

James agreed quickly, and the two boys eventually separated to search for books. After a bit, Sirius found himself face-to-face with the girl he had distracted yesterday. James had clearly wanted to talk to Lily, and her friend obviously would've prevented that. So, being the good person that he was, he'd done James a service and occupied her time.

She'd been rather annoying, to be honest. The girl had giggled at practically _everything_ he'd said, and had been, overall, boring, shallow, and uninteresting. However, as she _was_ rather pretty, the least he could do was to talk to her again. Besides, her accent was cute.

"Hello, Molly," he said cheerfully, leaning back on a bookshelf.

"Mary," she replied, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Um, right. Whatever. So, what're you doing?" he asked, a bit confused, as she was acting a bit cold. Perhaps it was because he'd forgotten her name. _Mary._ He'd have to remember that.

"I'm working on my essay for Transfiguration. Which, incidentally, I should really get back to right about now. Not that talking to you hasn't completely fascinated me, but I'm a bit busy," she finished sarcastically, turning to leave.

"Excuse me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"_Please_, you heard me. You're nothing but an arrogant little boy who's been pampered his _entire_ life and thinks he can get whatever he wants. I'm _sure_ that's the way it's been up until now, but that's _not _going to work with me. You don't know _anything _about me, and I sure don't want to know anything about _you_. So just leave me _alone_ and maybe I'll be able to tolerate you," she finished, staring him down.

Sirius stood still, his mouth slightly agape, and his thoughts more than a bit angry.

"Look, _princess_," he started angrily. "You're right, I _don't _know anything about you, and I sure as hell don't want to. _You_ are an angry, arrogant, self-absorbed, hypocritical _bitch_, and clearly, you think you're better than me. Excuse me for _talking_ to you. I _clearly_ don't deserve to breathe your air, and I am _so sorry_ I'm doing you _such _a disservice by existing," he snapped, taking out all his anger on her.

She flushed a bright red, and opened her mouth, clearly ready to retaliate.

"Save it!" Sirius all but screamed at her. "I am _so sick_ of people like you! Why do you have to be so _judgmental_ about _everyone?_ It's wrong, and cruel, and it doesn't make you any better than them! Need I remind you, _you_ were the one who was talking to _me _in the first place! Actually, I really _don't_ need to hear another word out of your mouth, unless you're apologizing for your fucked up attitude!" he finished, fuming.

With that, he stormed off, completely ready to find James and just _get out of there._ He didn't, however, notice the girl he had just left walk back to her table sadly, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. He didn't think about the way she had acted, how defensive her words had been. He didn't notice any of that. Or, that's what he tried to tell himself, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) It requires wisdom to understand wisdom: the music is nothing if the audience is deaf.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! <strong>

**I am SO SORRY it took this long to get this chapter up. I've been super busy. **

**Please review. Thanks for reading, though. :)**

**And I apologize. **

**Because I'm probably going to end up going way too in-depth with my minor characters.**

**Sorry. :(**


	16. September 4th

**So.** **Hey. What be up? I apologize for taking too long to get this chapter up. I've been busy. Wow. I end up having to say that far too often. I'm sorry. I'll do better.**

**Moving on. Please please please please review. Please? I just want to know what you think. Yay and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just my previously mentioned OC's.**

**Also, be happy. Ignotus makes an unnamed reappearance in this chapter. Yay!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Ugh. Morning,'<em> was her first thought as she awoke to bright sunlight streaming through her window.

Sunlight…she glanced at the clock hanging on her wall. _8:32._

_8:32!_

Which meant Charms had started _half an hour ago_, and she was _incredibly _late. But why hadn't Lily woken her up? She found her answer by glancing around, spotting her roommate's red hair peeking up from under her blankets.

'_So she slept in, too,_' thought Mary. '_That's strange._'

She crossed the room, yawning slightly. Slowly, Mary bent down and shook one of Lily's shoulders. "Psst!" she hissed. "Lily, wake up. We're late for class!"

A tired Lily turned over in her bed, groaning. "Maaarryyyy," she moaned sleepily.

"Come _on_, Lily. Please get up. We've missed breakfast and half of Charms class!" Mary pleaded, quite desperate.

Her roommate sat up in her bed and yawned. She then fixed Mary with a piercing stare. "Mary Macdonald," she started. "It is _8:34_ in the morning on a _Saturday_. If you don't mind, I'm going back to bed. You can go eat if you want to, but I'm sleeping in," she said, slumping back into her pillow. "Oh," she added. "And we don't _have_ classes on the weekends, Mary."

With that, she rolled over in her bed and fell back asleep. Mary stood still for a minute before registering before what she had said. _Saturday. Oh._ Quickly, she realized she'd been worrying for no reason. She laughed to herself a bit before changing into a Gryffindor sweater and jeans and heading out of her dormitory.

Quietly as possible, she made her way down the stairs to the common room, expecting it to be empty. Not many people liked to wake up before noon on a Saturday, she realized. When she entered, however, she found a boy with dark hair and gray eyes sitting on a couch in front of the fire, playing idly with a golden owl. _'Sirius Black,'_ she said to herself, instantly angry.

The other day in Potions, Lily had been trying to talk to a boy, so Mary had, of course, distracted his annoying friend. She'd toned down her sarcasm quite a bit, and had acted like a stupid, simpering idiot. Afterwards, she'd realized just _how_ stupid she must have seemed, and all of her father's words came back to her at once. Mary had fled the Potions classroom the moment Slughorn had dismissed them.

She'd ended up in the library the day after, trying to get her Transfiguration essay done and ignore thoughts of her father and of Sirius. This didn't work out all too well when he came up to her to talk. Immediately, she'd recalled her last conversation with her dad, and tried to escape immediately.

Sirius had ended up exploding on her, causing her to feel even more hurt, remembering when she first found out the _real_ reason her mom always had bruises on her arms, why she never wore short sleeves, even in the summer, or why she had eventually gone back to America, taking Mary with her. She hadn't, however, found out why her mother allowed her father to take Mary to England every summer, when she came home with the very same bruises. They skirted around the topic, never actually talking about what was happening.

Eventually, Nicholas had come into their lives and fixed everything. At least, that's what her mother seemed to think. Mary, however, knew that, eventually he would get angry, and start hitting them both, just like her dad. That's what men were like; you couldn't trust them, and you could never win. She avoided her stepfather as much as possible, refusing to call him dad, not because she had any affection for her father, but because she hadn't any affection for either of them.

Men got angry. They lashed out, and they hit women. There was no way of fighting back, you just had to hope they didn't get too angry, and then cover your bruises. That was just how life worked, and there was no changing it.

Of course, some men got angry more often than others. Her father was one of them. Clearly, so was Sirius Black. But here, she could avoid it. She didn't have to talk to him, or look at him, or acknowledge his existence.

Apparently, Sirius wasn't on the same page. As she crossed in front of him to make her way through the portrait hole, and down to breakfast, he stopped her.

"Hey," he said, looking up. "Mary! Look…" he trailed off, looking at the floor.

"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms defensively.

"Nothing. It's just…I'm sorry," he said, standing up.

On instinct, she took a step backwards, not wanting to get hit. She knew she had to accept his apology. If she didn't, he'd get angry, and she was trying to _avoid_ her problems here.

"I-it's fine," she said, voice shaking.

"No, it's not," he said, sitting back down. "I don't-I mean-I just-look, I didn't mean it. Just some of the stuff you said…reminded me of…some people. I guess I got defensive. I didn't mean it, and…I-I saw you crying. I should have apologized then," he finished, staring at the ground.

Slowly, she lowered herself on the couch beside him. "It's fine," she assured him. "I was just frustrated, and I was already having a bad day. I shouldn't have been so mean, and I overreacted when you yelled at me."

Sirius stared at her in disbelief. "Well," he started hesitantly. "I'm fairly certain this entire thing was my fault, but maybe we can, uh, talk about it or something? I dunno…" he trailed off, looking confused.

"Alright," she said quietly. "Do you want to get breakfast?" she asked.

He nodded in affirmation, and they both got up off the couch. They walked down to breakfast together, Mary trying not to flinch when he touched her shoulder to help her through the portrait hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm sad. I swear, it wasn't supposed to be emotional at all. It was supposed to be them ignoring each other and making snarky comments. What. Still, I'm sad. Poor Mary. She's so nice.<strong>

**Please review. Please. It would make me happy. Mary too. And probably Sirius. Yay.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. September 5th

**Hello there! :) First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially ****_InventorOfFirebolt_****, for reviewing a bunch of times. :) **

**I hate this chapter. Much hate. I just hate these two characters SO MUCH. They're losers. Yup. Hate them. And this chapter. And I haven't written it yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters except previously mentioned OC's and Evelyn Chang, Christopher Peck, and Seth Chang.**

* * *

><p>First years were predictable, simply put. They were easy to manipulate and scare, and were never surprising. Yes, first years were all the same. Scared, short, and insecure. He rather liked that about that.<p>

Staring around the grounds, you could easily see that the majority of the students outside were first years. They always did their homework on Saturdays, which meant they had plenty of free time every Sunday. The older students understood that they could get a little lax, or were simply doing-er, _other things._

Today was clearly no exception, he thought, scanning his fellow students. Yes, nearly all scared little first years ready for some _fun._

"Ren!" he heard someone whistle sharply from behind him. "Hey! Ren!"

He turned to see his best mate walking quickly towards him, scowling.

"Malcolm," he said in greeting. "And how are you this fine day?"

"Shut up," he was cut off sharply. "I can't _believe_ you left me there while Filch was chewing me out! Some friend…" he broke off scowling.

"Yes, well, I really don't need the detention as much as you do. I thought I'd be gracious and allow you to have it," he finished, smirking. "Besides, it's Sunday. Buncha' first years to be scared and all that."

"Fine," Malcolm grumbled. "Who's up first?"

"I say the pretty brunette and the redhead by the lake, _reading._"

"Ugh," Malcolm started. "_Reading._"

"Come on," he said, rolling his eyes at his friend. "Let's give 'em a bit of a scare."

* * *

><p>"Hello," he said, smirking.<p>

The two girls simultaneously looked up from their books. "Yes?" asked the brunette.

"We noticed you're new here, we just wanted to introduce ourselves," Malcolm stated smoothly. "I'm Malcolm Avery; this is my best mate, Renard Mulciber."

"Lily Evans," the redhead stated. "And this is Mary Macdonald," she finished, pointing to the brunette. "How'd you know we were new?"

Renard bit back a laugh. _'Oh, it was ever so obvious, darling,'_ he thought to himself. Clearly that wouldn't go over so well. "Haven't seen you around before," he answered instead.

Lily nodded; Mary was still staring cautiously.

"So, what Houses are you two in?" Malcolm asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gryffindor," they answered simultaneously.

Renard and Malcolm exchanged a look. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>'<em>Gryffindor. Well, that's definitely interesting,'<em> Malcolm thought, smirking a bit.

He and his best mate, Renard Mulciber, were both in Slytherin. They were 3rd years, and both were on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was better than Renard, but he would never say so, as he didn't exactly fancy being hexed. His grades were on the better side of average, but that didn't exactly _matter_, as he and Ren were going to join The Dark Lord as soon as they could get out of Hogwarts.

That redhead, Lily, drew him out of his musings by asking their House. The looked at each other for a second, before answering, "Slytherin," and grinning at one another. Mary looked a bit frightened, while Lily's face lit up. Malcolm was dumbfounded. That was a reaction he _never_ got out of Gryffindors. Indifference, yes; fear, yes; anger, defiance, yes, yes, but happiness? Never.

Mary was apparently equally confused, as she looked at her friend questioningly. "That's Sev's House!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. Mary continued looking confused, and Lily continued. "You know, my friend? Severus?" she asked hopefully. "Oh! Right! Him," Mary said. "I didn't know he was in Slytherin…" she trailed off lamely.

This was beginning to irritate him. He and Ren had two first years, _Gryffindors_, and _girls_ at that, and they weren't the least bit scared. Clearly, it was time to up the ante.

* * *

><p>Malcolm looked pissed. And he had every right to be. Renard himself was quite pissed. These girls didn't understand that they were supposed to be scared. By this time, they had both pulled their wands out, not actually doing anything, but it was enough to make the girls wary.<p>

Five minutes of thinly veiled threats later, Renard was a bit more pleased. The girls had, finally, gotten skittish. Renard was quite ready to hit them with a few curses and be on his merry way, until two boys came up to them grinning.

"'Ello," he was greeted pleasantly.

"What do you want?" Malcolm growled, frustrated.

The two boys raised their eyebrows simultaneously. "Now, now," one of them chided. "There's no need to be rude. _Really._"

The other simply stood closer to Mary and glowered at them while Malcolm narrowed his eyes at the pair of them.

"Hang on…" he started slowly. "I know you. Why do I know you?"

One of the boys shrugged. "I dunno, mate. That sounds like a personal problem to me," he finished, grinning devilishly while Lily rolled her eyes.

Renard, being a bit fed up, growled at them. "Just tell us who you are. You _do _look familiar…"

The boy grinned again. "James Potter. And this is Sirius Black."

Ah. Of course. They were all purebloods; of course they'd seen each other. Being presented at every boring dinner party your parents insisted on going to tended to do that to a child. Well, he could see the family resemblance in James, at least.

The Potters were…rich. Very rich. So rich that they weren't really blood traitors, and nobody cared that they had a Gryffindor streak. So rich that when Charlus Potter married Dorea Black, nobody cared, despite the fact that the families were as opposite as could be.

Speaking of the Blacks…they were also rich. Of course, nowhere near as rich as the Potters. They couldn't have a scandal without anyone caring, so they kicked people out of the family right and left. Young Sirius didn't seem to be in Slytherin, so he was probably headed down that path.

He grinned down at them. "Houses?"

"Gryffindor," James answered for both of them.

"My, my. I can see a _Potter_ in Gryffindor, but a _Black_? _Really_? What a shame…" he trailed off, smirking at Sirius, who continued to glower beside Mary.

Before Sirius could retaliate, however, Malcolm had seized his elbow and dragged him away. "Bloody hell, Malcolm?" he asked indignantly.

"Shut it," Avery replied coolly. "Slughorn was staring, and if we get on his bad side our parents will go ballistic. You know that. Can't exactly afford to be beating up Blacks or Potters either," he scoffed.

Renard agreed. Neither of their families could afford that, so he wouldn't instigate. However, if one of _them_ decided to push things…

* * *

><p><strong>InventorOfFirebolt: Alright, so Britney and Nicole. Nicole's super sarcastic. She's not nice, Britney just doesn't understand. That's why she's all like, 'Oh, Nicole's super nice! Yay!' and why Nicole's just like, 'Oh my god. Blonde chick. <strong>**_Leave this place.'_**** Yeah.**

**Also, the moving staircases thing was hilarious. :D**

**The ending of Ch. 6, he was thinking about everyone at Hogwarts, but that makes sense, as she was his last thought. Yay. Lily+James makes everyone's lives better. :)**

**So, with writing a Marauder fic, I figured, since everyone has a bunch of crazy secrets, having 1 roommate instead of everyone in their year would be easier. Also, it wasn't really choosing their own roommates. Also, since it's earlier, I figured I can change a few things here and there. ;) (Because details ****_totally_**** aren't important or anything.) For the other characters you suggested, I actually already have two of those incorporated in the story! Yay! :) But that won't come 'til later. I figured they can be a year or two apart, right? :P **

**Pleasepleasepleaseplease somebody tell me what a toerag is. Please. XD My computer doesn't even recognize it as a word.**

**Ah! That's so awesome! Hehe. ****_Rather_**** awesome. (See what I did there?) **

**So. I find this hilarious. Maybe I'm just ****_rather_**** strange, but I think it's funny. So…**

…**Nicole wasn't meant to be Cho's mum. I just was like, 'Hmm. This story needs an Asian girl…named Nicole…with a last name. Hmm. How about Chang?' And Nicole was born. :) Yay! Also, Nicole's entire life has been planned out, and it makes it ****_almost_**** impossible to be Cho's mom. Although…great. Now I have ideas. Ugh. But still. Thanks. It's kinda funny you mention it, as Nicole has ****_her_**** mom's surname. I must consult her biography type thing!**

**_Mother was a witch named Evelyn Chang, her Muggle father (Christopher Peck) left before she was born, and they were never married, her older half-brother Seth (eight years older) left to see the world; Seth's dad is unknown._**

**Ah, Sirius' mom. Yes, she's downright charming, isn't she? ;) I'm trying to decide if she should hate them both, which makes them bond, or hate Sirius and love Reg, which would make them fight. Which should happen? :(**

**Alright, so for the whole loathing in 5th year thing, I think I have a plan. :D It might work. Maybe. Looking back on it, I don't see them dating before that. Yeahh.**

**Aw. :) Thank you. I try. The only reason I've got that down is that I call my own mother 'mum/mummy' instead of 'mom/mommy'. I have no idea why, I just always have. And we're like, super American. But thank you. I reckon I can use a few of those rather awesome words! (Ahh. I'm such a dork. (: Yay.)**

**Also, thank you so much, just for reviewing, and your critiques were super appreciated. **

**The Last Clan: Thank you so much! I love you. Thanks for reviewing, and being nice, and yay! :) Now I'm all happy inside.**


	18. September 6th

**Hi.**

**I would like to sincerely apologize. Seriously. Siriusly. I haven't written in forever. I'm so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except for previously mentioned OC's and Reyllis, of course.**

* * *

><p>Keela walked into the Great Hall, sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table. The table was full, unlike the past two days, as the weekend was over and they had to go to class today. After a bit, the Hall became filled with owls, swooping and diving, delivering everyone's mail.<p>

To her surprise, her father's owl, Reyllis, perched on her shoulder with a letter clasped in his beak. She took the letter, and he flew off at once. She turned it over; on the front of the envelope it said, in large letters, _Keela Margaret Davies._

Sighing, she opened it slowly. It read:

* * *

><p><em>My daughter:<em>

_Your Uncle Henry has written to me to tell me of your increasing prowess in school, and I am exceptionally proud. I am glad that you are doing all you can to do well in school. However, I worry about you. He also tells me that you are not very social, and continue to express a wish to play on your House Quidditch team. I am exceedingly disappointed. You have been told that you are not allowed to try out for the team next year, and you are expected to obey me. I will not have you disrespecting your father. You also need to be more outgoing, and gain a group of friends. Please try to fit in. I hope that you are well._

_Your father,_

_Henry Davies_

* * *

><p>Keela stared at the letter, disbelieving. Her Uncle Henry had promised not to tell her dad anything she said when they had tea together, but apparently, he had lied. Besides, she didn't see anything wrong with Quidditch, and she was plenty social. It wasn't like he actually cared.<p>

Nevertheless, he _was_ her father, and it wasn't like she could just deliberately disobey him. She remembered Raina's words from a few days back, inviting her to talk or hang out if she ever wanted to. An offer of friendship. Probably the best one she was going to get. Her mind made up, she resolved to talk to Raina in Transfiguration, their first class together.

As she left the Great Hall, she couldn't help but wonder why her father hated Quidditch, or felt the need for her to fit in. It wasn't as if it could affect him in the least. And, clearly, he didn't particularly care about her personal happiness. Perhaps that would always be a mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a terrible person. I make you wait forever, and then I give you this tiny thing. Well, to make up for it, I suppose I'll have to write the next chapter super fast.<strong>

**The Last Clan: Hello. I love you. *hugs your face* And I kind of agree. I feel like they wouldn't have a normal relationship, though. Hmmmm….guess we'll see, shall we not? :P Thank you for reviewing.**


	19. September 7th

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Look at me, gettin' things done. That's two updates in one day. :P Hell yes.**

**Have I mentioned I hate Raina?**

**Also I promise, you'll get like so many less POV's once I get everyone kinda settled in. Okay? Okay. This is just kind of an explanation. **

**Also, I hate Raina. **

**However, I love the name. **

**And Keela. And Ethan's older sister.**

**Let's get manipulative and sketchy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's, brah. **

* * *

><p>Raina was…<em>ecstatic. <em>Keela had, apparently, been just as enamored with her plan as she was. That is, if her acceptance of Raina's invitation had been any indication at all. She'd completely come out of her shell, talking to Raina for all of Transfiguration, and once again being her partner in Herbology. Britney was their third, although she seemed quieter than she had only a few days before.

Nevertheless, it seemed the girl was usually quite bubbly, and all too willing to comply with Raina's requests, so she made up her mind that she would extend the same invitation to Britney. So, she and Keela sat on either side of the blonde once it was time for Transfiguration, and asked her, in quite a friendly manner, if she'd like to spend some time with them.

She furrowed her eyebrows and responded, "You mean…like friends?"

"Of course," Raina reassured her quickly. "We're friends, aren't we Britney?"

"Sure!" the girl exclaimed, quite cheerfully. "Friends," she said again, smiling.

Raina smiled at her, nudging Keela in the ribs with her elbow. "Yup," she said. "Isn't that right, Keela?"

"Absolutely," the other girl replied cheerfully. "We're friends," she finished, smiling in quite a fake manner.

Luckily, Britney hadn't noticed anything, and, if things continued in this manner, it wasn't likely that she would notice anything else, either. Raina smiled at the thought. Things were working out quite well so far.

* * *

><p>As she walked out of Transfiguration, she began contemplating something. For some strange reason, both of her new lackeys-<em>friends<em>-were in Gryffindor, which might be a problem. For one, neither of them would be able to sit with her during meals, and she'd be alone in certain classes and in the Ravenclaw Common Room. They also weren't as intelligent as a Ravenclaw would be, so they might not do as good a job on her homework as, say, Marissa would.

She'd ask Marissa then, she decided. After all, the girl _was_ her roommate, and rather smart on top of that. Besides, she knew Gregory, who would soon be hers as well.

Walking into Charms, she immediately spotted Marissa, already getting out a quill and some parchment to take notes. She sat to the girl's right, as to copy her notes without her left arm getting in the way. Once Gregory came in, he sat to Marissa's left, while she studiously ignored them both.

Raina leaned over, smiling. "Hey, Marissa?" she asked.

"Yes?" the girl replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking that maybe I haven't been all that friendly," she started. "Maybe we could just start over or something. Be friends," she added, tugging on the end of her braid as she spoke.

"Friends?" Marissa asked skeptically.

Raina nodded at her, still smiling. "Of course," she said. "I really didn't mean to come off rude."

"Sure…" Marissa started, eyebrows still raised. "Friends. Alright…" she trailed off, still looking skeptical.

Raina positively beamed at her, thrilled at the response she'd been getting, although Marissa _did_ seem a bit wary. That didn't exactly matter, though, as she had agreed to start over and be "friends" with Raina.

Well, now that that was settled…

"Hi, Gregory…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm sorry that this is also a short chapter, but it's two in one day, even though they were both short, so…it's kinda like one mediumish chapter. Well, for me anyway. Short for other people, I think. <strong>

**The point I'm trying to make is that I still absolutely ADORE Marissa and Gregory. He's such a jerk. She's such a nerd. What. Also, I'm excited for the chapters coming up! Well, some of them. It'll be super fun, I promise. :D**


	20. September 8th

**Hello, all. Please, be proud. MOAR CHAPTERS!**

**Anyways…**

**The next few chapters should be fast, short, and you'll probably be bored. This chapter is Britney's POV, then it's Nicole, Katharine, Ethan, and Jason before the Marauders come back with Peter and Remus. Then we have….YAY! Marissa and then Gregory. Yay. Then we have Sev being jealous, and then flying lessons, which will definitely have one Lily POV, and one James. I'm not too sure about the others yet, though. After that, there's like three whole chapters of James/Lily…kinda. You'll see.**

**I deeply apologize if I'm boring you with my OC's. I can't help it; I just love them so much because they're all super messed up. Yay. Even if you can't tell just yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, probably because I'm not JKR, but I do own my OC's (previously mentioned as well as Anthony Shanes and Kyle McRynn), so that's good. :D**

* * *

><p>Britney walked down the stairs from the girls' dormitories into the Common Room, looking around as she did so. She didn't spot that familiar head of blond hair, so she walked up the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor boys' dorms, frowning all the while. Stopping at Room 4, she knocked softly on the door, rocking back and forth on her heels.<p>

The door opened, revealing a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, looking a bit apprehensive. "Er, hello…?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi," Britney replied softly, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, er…did you need something, or…" he trailed off, running his hand through his hair.

"Yes," she said, looking up. "Is Ant-is Anthony here?" she asked carefully.

"Oh, er, yeah," he said, still looking a bit confused. "Tony!" he turned and yelled into the room. "Someone wants to talk to you!"

In a moment a blond head appeared and the other boy's dark brown one vanished.

"Hi, Ant," she said, feeling her lip start to quiver.

"Brit?" he asked hesitantly. "You okay?"

"Mhmm," she said. "I'm fine…I just wanted to talk or…"

"Of course, Brit," he replied, looking relieved. He grabbed his jumper and led her out of the Portrait Hole.

"Where're we going?" she asked, looking around the corridors.

"I thought we could go down by the lake and talk," he said. "It's a bit quieter than the Common Room, and I figured you wouldn't want Kyle-my roommate-hanging around."

"Oh," she said softly. And then, "Thank you."

He smiled at her encouragingly, taking her hand and only letting go once they'd reached the lake and were sitting by the water's edge.

"So," he started. "What's going on?"

"I'm confused…" Britney started. "I mean, I thought this one girl-Nicole-was my friend, but then I think she was ignoring me. Then Raina, who's super nice, said we should be friends, so of course I said yes, but now I think Nicole's mad again, and I don't understand why, and I don't understand any of my classes, and I just don't understand the Wizarding World, and I…" she trailed off, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Hey," Anthony started softly. "Look, I promise you, you're gonna find an amazing group of friends, and everything will get easier. When I first came here, I was _so scared_, but things got easier. I understand a lot more, and I know how you feel, I really do. I promise you, as your older brother, I am always going to be here for you. Now, c'mere here, you," he finished, smiling as he hugged his little sister. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Ant," she said, still sniffling a little. "I'm gonna go talk to Nicole. Thank you," she finished, smiling at him.

"No problem, kid," he grinned at her. "Go talk to your friend," he finished, still smiling.

Britney smiled at him, running back to her dormitory to talk to Nicole, while Anthony Shanes stretched out under the sky and hoped his little sister wouldn't have to face the same people who'd told him just how worthless he was because of his blood. He knew it would happen eventually, but he wished with all his might that they would give her at least a little time before they tried to break her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Clan: If you thought those were boring, then you probably hated this chapter. XD It'll get back to canon characters soon; this is just setting things up for the future. :D Thank you so much for reviewing, though. I luvvers your face. :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review/critique/etc./etc **


	21. September 9th

**Oh hey. I apologize for the lack of regular updating. :P But really, I've been busy and such. I'll try to churn out the next few chapters as quick as I can. Anyways, Lily will be in the next one, so yay!**

**Marauders soon. I promise. (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the characters, besides, of course, previously mentioned OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me," Britney snapped, storming into their room and slamming the door.<p>

"Er…what, exactly, are you referring to?"

"Nicole, I know you're mad at me," the blond girl said firmly. "I would like to know _why_."

"I'm not mad," the Asian girl snapped back, scowling.

"Then why are avoiding me? And scowling? And-"

Nicole cut her off. "Look, I guess I'm just kind of aggravated because you ditched me for that _Raina_ girl."

"I was _trying_ to be friendly. A bit like I was with you," Britney replied shortly.

"It doesn't matter," Nicole shot back, wrapping her arms tightly around her torso.

"It _does_!" Britney yelled. "It matters! It's important to me because my roommate, my _friend_ has decided that I'm not worth it! I'm not worth enough to you for you to even talk to me! Why can't you just-"

"You matter," Nicole interrupted quietly, staring at the ground.

"What?" Britney asked softly.

"I said you matter," Nicole repeated, still looking at the floor. "I guess I was just hurt and jealous, and I was being stupid, so of course it's okay for you to have other friends, and I guess that I just-"

Britney cut the girl off, pulling her close and hugging her tightly. "_Nicole_," she said. "This is ridiculous. We have _no reason_ to be fighting, right?" she asked.

"Right," Nicole said softly, smiling a bit.

"Right!" Britney exclaimed cheerily. "Friends?" she asked hopefully.

"Friends," agreed Nicole, finally grinning unabashedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily and Scorpious Malfoy: Awww. Thanks. You're super nice. I'm glad people don't completely hate Petunia, since I've decided she's just severely misunderstood.<strong>

**Catherine: Ahh. So, I decided lunch period should be the second half of their Astronomy class, because it's only a half hour, but that doesn't really work with the whole time thing, and now I'm kind of irritated. ): Oh well. I shall attempt to figure this out. And thank you for your advice about the character thing. I'm sort of attempting for people to know them better with these chapters, but I'm not sure it's working. Thank you so much for reviewing, though.**

**Alessandra Moore: I'm not entirely sure about Ethan and Jason…I have a couple different possible plots in mind, and they do end up together _sometimes._ I kinda realized they were flirting after I wrote their roommates scene. I guess we shall see. ;) Also, you're super nice. (:**

**May I just point out how super happy all you nice people make me? Yay! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>I would also like to apologize for the lack of everything. Length, plot, Marauders, etc. Also, this chapter was almost all dialogue. Wowzers. I'm sorry. I'll try harder. :(<strong>


	22. September 10th

**Hello, peoples! Look how quickly I got this chapter up! Please, be intensely proud. Thank you for your thundering applause. :D**

**This chapter has Wolfstar in it. No, not really. Just a bit if you squint, but whatever. I ship them so much it hurts. I need to write a story solely focused on them. Alright. Moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any characters, except for previously mentioned OC's, of course. :P**

* * *

><p>Katharine walked quickly, weaving her way through the many groups of chattering people in the corridor. Her glasses slipped down her nose and she quickly pushed them back up, staring at the ground all the while. She soon made her way into the Great Hall, finding a spot at the Gryffindor table, and quietly sitting down.<p>

After a while, two boys slid into the seats across from her. Both were black haired, and had identical mischievous grins plastered across their faces.

"Hullo," the one on the left said, smirking.

"H-hi," she said, looking down at her food shyly.

"I'm Sirius," he continued. "This here is James," the other boy nodded, also smirking. "And we were just wondering about something…" he trailed off, suddenly looking at something behind her.

A brown-haired boy slid into the seat next to her, pushing the frames of his own glasses further up his nose. He sighed exasperatedly, looking at the two boys and frowning.

"James, Sirius," he started. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Nothing, Remus," they chimed simultaneously, Sirius looking a bit more sheepish, while James was outright grinning.

Remus raised an eyebrow apprehensively. "Right…" he started disbelievingly. "Well, whatever it is that you're doing, stop it. You shouldn't be bothering the poor girl. Besides, Sirius, we've got to go to the library," he finished, pushing his glasses up once again.

Sirius sighed dramatically as Remus led him out of the Great Hall. "Bye, Jamesie!" he cried cheerfully, waving over his shoulder as he went.

James turned back to Katharine, who was still staring at the pair with a captivated expression on her face.

He snorted. "See something you like?" he asked bluntly, smirking at her all the more. "You know, you should probably-"

"Leave her alone, James," came a sigh from behind her. This time, however, it was a girl with flaming red hair. Katharine had seen the girl around before; they were in the same House, and she looked familiar enough, but Katharine couldn't place the girl's name.

"Sorry," James replied, a bit cheekily.

She sighed, looking exactly the picture of Remus only minutes ago. She slid into the spot next to Katharine, shaking her head at James.

"Besides," she continued. "Peter's looking for you. He said you guys have a project to work on."

"Right," James grumbled. "Since Remus stole Sirius, _I_ got stuck with Pete."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "James, he didn't _steal_ Sirius. They're _friends._ Besides, at least this way Sirius has a _chance _of passing. Now go work on your project."

"Yes, _Mum_," he groaned. He slung his bag over his shoulder, winking at the girl before strutting out of the Great Hall.

The girl turned to Katharine, smiling. "Sorry about that," she said. "He really is nice, he can just be a bit of a prat. I'm Lily Evans, by the way."

"Katharine St. James," she said, looking shyly at Lily. "Thanks," she added as an afterthought.

"It's no trouble at all," Lily said. "So, who's your partner for that Astronomy project?" she asked.

"Oh," she said. "I-I don't have one yet," Katharine finished sadly.

"Well, Professor Indor _did_ say that we could work in groups of three," Lily said. "You could work with me and my friend if you want," she offered.

"Really?" Katharine asked, surprised.

"Of course," Lily said, shrugging her shoulders. "I was actually heading to the library to meet her now, if you wanted to come…" she trailed off, raising her eyebrow.

"S-sure!" she exclaimed, grabbing her bag and almost tripping in her haste to get up.

"Great," Lily said, brushing her hair away from her face. "Come on, then."

Katharine followed her out of the Great Hall, positively beaming at the prospect of new friends and acceptance. It looked like her day, no _year, _was getting much, _much_ better.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Thanks for reading, everyone. Hope everyone liked it well enough, and I hope you all got at least a small dose of LilyMarauders. :D **

**Please review? Please please please pleaseeeee? **

**Alright, coolio. Farewell, all. **


	23. September 11th

**I am the worst person in the history of the universe. I haven't updated in forever. I am so sorry. I promise, I'll update more. :P I'll definitely have the next chapter up soon, though, as it relates heavily to this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters, excluding OC's, of course. :P **

* * *

><p>Ethan walked down the corridor, stopping at his own room and swinging the door open. Jason was sitting on his bed, surrounded by books and notes, looking lost and confused as he had on their first day. He looked up when Ethan entered the room, losing his look of confusion and smiling in relief instead.<p>

"Hey," he said quickly. "I was wondering where you were. You're…er…a bit late," he finished hastily.

Ethan raised his eyebrows at the other boy, slightly bemused. "Actually, I was on time. You didn't show up at all, though," he said, chortling at the look on Jason's face.

"B-but I'm right here!" Jason cried.

"Yes," Ethan conceded. "But we were supposed to meet in the library, not our room," he finished, chuckling.

"Oh," he said softly, now looking at the ground. "I'm sorry," he stated, still not looking up.

Ethan laughed. "Jason," he chuckled. "It's fine. We have until Monday to finish this project. It's no big deal. We can do some of the work tomorrow, too," he concluded, smiling.

"Alright," Jason said, blushing. "So…library?" he asked hesitantly.

"Library." Ethan confirmed, still grinning down at the shorter boy.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, both of them sitting together at a table in the far corner of the library, Ethan finally looked up, sighing. "Alright," he stated. "I think we've done enough for today."<p>

"Finally!" Jason exclaimed. "I don't think my brain can handle this much Astronomy," he stated, smiling shyly.

"Oh, come on, Jason," Ethan laughed. "It's not that bad. I actually kind of like Astronomy."

"Well, yeah!" Jason exclaimed. "That's because you're actually rather good at it, unlike me."

"Aw, don't say that," Ethan protested. "I'm not _that_ good at it, it just interests me is all."

"Whatever," Jason said. "You're good at _everything_, anyways."

"Am not," Ethan argued, trying to ignore the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Are too," Jason replied, grinning cheekily at him, which only served to make Ethan blush more.

"Am _not!_" Ethan sputtered, now fighting to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.

'_This is ridiculous_,' he thought, continuing his spat with Jason until they reached their room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Ethan lay in bed, trying not to roll over and stare at his roommate and friend. He felt <em>content.<em> That happiness he got from being with his family, he now felt with Jason. It was unexplainable, yes, but that didn't mean it wasn't real.

* * *

><p><strong>Ughhhhh. That was way too short. :( I'm sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon, though. That way you can see Jason's POV on this as well. Yayyy! And someone please tell me where this should go. I mean, really. These boys are being so irritating.<strong>

**Whatever. Thank you so much for reading. Also, you should probably review. It would make me all happy, and I love the constructive criticism. :)**


	24. September 12th

**Ahhhhh! :D Look, I updated sort of only a little after my last chapter. :) Yay. So, I don't really like my current plan all that much of all the POV's. It's kind of irritating me. :( I'm gonna try to condense them while keeping in line with the story. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or any characters, excluding OC's.**

* * *

><p>Lily grit her teeth as yet<em> another<em> paper plane hit her in the shoulder, doing nothing to quiet her sharp intake of breath. Mary looked up at her, rolling her eyes when she saw the reason for Lily's aggravation.

"I _swear_, Mary, if they don't stop…" Lily started threateningly, pointing her quill at Mary menacingly.

"You'll what?" Mary asked, amused. "Write them a stern letter with that quill? Or perhaps you'd just throw it at them. I'm sure they'd learn their lesson," she finished, eyes dancing with laughter.

Lily sighed, resting her head on her hand. "I know, I know," she conceded. "They're just so, _so_…."

"Irritating?" Mary questioned. "Annoying? Childish?" she continued. "Any of those work for you?"

The redheaded girl groaned, her head slipping from her hand to rest on the desk. "I just wish they'd leave us alone is all," she sighed. "We are _never_ going to finish this project. And where's Katharine, anyway?"

Mary shrugged in response to the question, forgoing an answer in favor of charting Saturn's moons.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anyway," Lily said, flipping through her textbook in search of anything that could be useful. "She did a lot of work yesterday, didn't she?"

"Perhaps she knew she'd be busy," mused Mary. "Or maybe she just likes Astronomy."

Lily groaned at that. "Someone who _likes_ Astronomy? Yikes," she giggled.

"C'mon, let's at least _try _to get most of this done before noon. It _is_ due tomorrow, after all," Mary pointed out.

Lily agreed, continuing her work quietly. The two worked in silence for several minutes until…

"Mary! I _swear_, I am going over there! They can't just-"

* * *

><p>"Er, h-hi," a soft voice said.<p>

Lily looked up, seeing Katharine standing there with her books, looking sheepish.

She smiled. "Hullo," she responded. "We didn't think you were coming," she continued, a bit reproachfully.

Katharine looked down at once, heat flooding to her cheeks at Lily's tone. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I-I guess I lost track of time. I didn't mean to be late…"

"It's fine," Lily responded, waving it off. "You did most of the work yesterday, anyways. And you're not _that_ late," she finished, returning to the book she'd been flipping through.

"Great," Katharine responded, smiling enthusiastically as she sat down and pulled out an Astronomy textbook of her own. "So," she started. "Did you guys finish the moon charts yet, or should I do those?"

"I think Mary finished them," Lily replied. "I did the essay, and we only have the explanation of the moons and tides and the practical application left," she finished, looking through a pile of parchment.

"Mhmm," Katharine replied. "And we're doing the practical application in class Wednesday, right?" she asked, biting the end of her quill.

"Yes," Lily confirmed. "And the explanation is pretty similar to the essay, if you want to look that over."

"Good, good," Katharine started. "Now, I think we should-"

"Hullo!" came a cheery voice.

"Hi, Mary," Lily waved slightly, before returning to her notes.

"H-hi," Katharine stuttered, reverting back into herself again.

"So, what are we doing? Are we gonna split the explanation or what?" Mary asked, plopping herself in the seat opposite Lily and beside Katharine.

"Well-" Lily began, before she was interrupted by two boys sitting on each side of her, wearing identical grins.

"James, Sirius," she sighed heavily. "_What_ do you _want_?"

"How _rude_," Sirius replied, mock pouting. "We just dropped by to say hello is all," he continued, acting affronted.

"Exactly," James agreed. "It's not like we're _bothering _you or anything. Isn't that right, Lily?"

"_Right_," Lily drawled sarcastically. "Just like you _certainly_ haven't been throwing paper planes at me _every chance_ you get."

Sirius merely grinned at that, unabashed, but James had the decency to look a bit sheepish at the accusation.

"Besides," continued Lily, sighing. "Shouldn't you be, you know, helping your partners? You can't just make them do it themselves."

"Actually," Sirius began. "I think Remus rather enjoys this project. Besides, he certainly doesn't enjoy _my_ company."

"That's because you were irritating him, mate, not helping with the project," James intervened. "At least I was _helping _Peter before I abandoned him."

"I _was_ helping him!" Sirius protested, throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't think throwing things and making jokes about Uranus constitutes as _help_," James pointed out.

Lily groaned, putting her head in her hands while Mary just snorted and continued her work. Katharine, however, was blushing and determinedly looking away from the two boys. "Just sod off, would you?" Lily asked, sighing.

"Nope," the boys chimed at once, smirking.

Their smirks vanished a moment later when a cross-looking Remus hit them both in the head with a rather large book. "Look, Sirius," he started, irritation seeping into his tone. "I don't really care whether James is bothering them, but do you think you could at least make an _effort_ to help me?"

Sirius, looking properly abashed, stood and followed Remus back to the table, sitting down sullenly and pouting.

"I swear, he's four years old," Mary said, shaking her head. Her voice was fond despite her words, though, which elicited a grin from Lily. Mary blushed, elbowing the other girl when she giggled softly.

This exchange left James shaking his head in confusion before returning to his own table in order to _help_ Peter.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighttt! Done. :D And that was one of my longer chapters, so yay.(Although the fact that I think this is long is quite sad) :D I really just want to finish these POV's so I can actually get to the plot. Please? Yayyy. Thank you. :)<strong>

**Anyway, thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much for reading. And I would love you to death if you reviewed. Please? I love reviews like Sirius _clearly_ loves Remus. Pssh. Wolfstar's totally canon. Stop trying to tell me any different. :(**

**To: ? (Not sure, don't think you put a name in…whatever. :P) I get what you're saying, as all the characters are confusing, but that's what my story is, and it'll probably stay that way. :P Obviously, Lily and James will be the focus, especially once I finish these POV chapters. These characters will be important later, though, so here they are. As for Jason and Ethan, thanks for your input; it's really helpful to me. I'll definitely have to consider your opinion, so thank you for sharing it. :)**


	25. September 13th

**Aaahhhh! **

**Hi all. Sorry I've been gone for so long. (Again) I'm actually really excited about the next few chapters, though. Quidditch lessons coming up! Yay. Also, I plan to keep my OC's, just saying. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or anything besides my original characters. Which I'm keeping. :P**

* * *

><p>Peter glanced around the common room, silently wondering at the spectacle that was taking place. Remus was currently glaring at James and Sirius, looking quite disheveled with his glasses knocked askew and his hair a rumpled mess. The book held in his hand forgotten, he was currently staring so angrily at the two that Peter was quite surprised they hadn't burst into flames yet.<p>

For their part, the pair looked quite sheepish, staring at the floor and looking at least a tad apologetic.

"Now, Remus," began James warily.

"Don't you 'now, Remus' me! I can't believe you, either of you! We _just_ got here, and you're already getting in trouble? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Remus demanded, pacing back and forth.

"Well…" Sirius started.

"You, especially, Sirius! I thought that you, at least, would have _some_ sort of brain in that overly large head of yours, but apparently not!" Remus fumed, glaring at Sirius, who shrunk back into his seat.

"We didn't even-" James got in, before being cut off.

"I don't care! That's not the point! The _point_ is that you're breaking school rules, and losing points for Gryffindor, and harassing that _poor_ girl _again_, and that you're dragging _me_ into these things!" Remus exploded, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Well, she was being annoying…" Sirius whined.

"_Sirius!_"

"Okay, okay! _Fiiine._ I'm _sorry_. Can I go now?" Sirius asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," Remus replied, to the surprise of the other three boys.

"I just-" Sirius began. "Wait, really?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes, of course you can _go_," said Remus. "You can _go_ apologize to that poor _girl_."

"But, _Reeemuus_," Sirius groaned petulantly. "I don't _wanna._"

"I don't care! Now go apologize!" Remus demanded indignantly. "You two, James. You were just as involved."

"But-" James started.

"_Now_."

James and Sirius both nodded and scurried out of the portrait hole.

"Where are they going?" Peter questioned. "Katharine's in Gryffindor, isn't she?"

"Yes," Remus sighed. "But she'll be in the hospital wing for the next couple days."

"Oh," Peter replied quietly. "Alright. I'll just, um, just be going, you know, upstairs."

Remus slowly looked up from his book. "Peter," he began calmly. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaahhhh! Yay! Chapter done. :) I apologize for my agonizingly short chapters, though. I'll write more often to make up for it. Two more days of school and then I'm free for the summer. :P<strong>

**Please review/critique/etc. Thank you so much for reading!**

**L: Thank you! I get that some people don't really like the OC's, and want to focus more on James and Lily. However, these people will be crucial later in the story, so I'm elaborating on them here more than I will in the future. Thank you, though, for reviewing and sharing your opinion, and I hope you keep reading. :)**


End file.
